Notre début, après la fin
by Enais66
Summary: La guerre est fini, Voldemort est mort. Le retour à Poudlard, la vie de Draco, comme celle de Harry, ne sont pas facile. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux maintenant que tout a changé ? Maintenant qu'ils peuvent vivre comme ils l'entendent. HPDM
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Enais66 (moi donc !)

**Béta correctrice :** Didi Gémini (merci beaucoup, parce que c'est du boulot de passer derrière moi !) (Et si jamais vous ne connaissez pas encore sa fiction _Papillon_, n'oubliez pas d'aller y faire un tour, elle vos le détour.)

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling, vous les reconnaitrez bien sur, ceux que vous rencontrerez pour la première fois sont tous de moi, bien sur.

**Warning :** Yaoi, donc relation homosexuelle, scène de sexe explicites, Rating M.

**Résumé : **La guerre est fini, Voldemort est mort. Harry, Draco et tous leurs amis reprennent le cour de leurs vie. Leur retour à Poudlard ne se fait pourtant pas sans encombre. La vie normal dont rêvait Harry, n'est pas aussi monotone qu'il aurai put le croire, surtout quand Draco s'entoure de secret. HP/DM

**Spoiler :** De tout les tomes, l'histoire se déroule à la fin du tome 7, sans prendre en compte l'épilogue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voici ma première longue fic Drarry. Bien sur j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser votre avis, auquel je me ferai un plaisir de répondre. Ensuite, je vous livre ce prologue, pour mon anniversaire, et oui c'est moi qui vous fait un cadeau ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Précision technique, j'ai un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres, et j'espère conserver cette avance (même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion...) donc pour le moment je publierai tout les mois, donc toutes les quatre semaines environs. Mais comme je sais que mon prologue est très court, je publierai le chapitre 1 dans deux semaines.

Sinon mes chapitres seront le point de vue de Harry et de Draco, les chapitres impair sont le point de vue de Draco et les chapitre pair celui de Harry. Il se peut cependant que j'insère un ou deux chapitres du point de vue d'un autre personnage.

Et puis une dernière petite note spéciale pour Olorin qui n'oublie jamais de me pousser et m'encourager à écrire.

* * *

**Prologue :** Les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers.

**Gazette des Sorciers du 3 mai 1998**

HARRY POTTER A VAINCU

Au lendemain de la guerre, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est enfin mort de la main du survivant. Harry Potter héros de la guerre va recevoir pour cet acte héroïque une médaille crée spécialement pour lui, la médaille de la reconnaissance du peuple sorcier à jamais. Malgré tout cela rien ne pourra lui faire oublier les malheurs que notre monde a subis depuis plus de 20 ans. (Prochainement dans notre magasine une interview de celui-qui-a-vaincu.)

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour tous les sorciers du monde, cette date restera à jamais dans les mémoires comme le premier jour d'une nouvelle ère, un nouveau gouvernement est en train de se mettre en place. Dans tout le monde sorcier, et même moldu, on voit des gens faire la fête. Ce jours est encore plus heureux que le jour où Harry Potter a vaincu une première fois le Lord Noir. Mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier que ce jour est aussi un jour de deuil, des milliers de personnes qui nous sont chères ont perdu la vie, pour nous permettre de connaître de jours meilleurs. Les chiffres et les noms ne nous ont pas encore été communiqués, mais dans les jours à venir nous rendrons hommage à nos morts dans ce journal.

Nous vous recommandons quand même la prudence pendant quelque temps encore. Malgré la chute de Lord Voldemort (même après sa mort ce nom glace toujours le sang), la sécurité n'est pas encore totalement revenue, lors de la mort de leur maître les Mangemorts ont pris la fuite, certain rodent toujours dans nos rues. Les Aurors les recherchent très activement, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils finissent toute leur vie à Azkaban. Les procès vont commencer pour que chacun paye le prix de ses actes.

Des médailles d'honneurs vont par ailleurs être remises à toutes personnes ayant joué un rôle déterminant pour la paix.

(Vous retrouverez tous les détails de la guerre dans la gazette des prochains jours)

**Gazette des sorciers du 5 mai 1998**

KINGSLEY REPREND LES RÊNES DU POUVOIR

Un nouveau ministre de la magie a été nommé au pouvoir, Mr Kingsley est depuis hier le premier ministre de la magie. Mr Kingsley est un ancien auror très réputé, et nous avons récemment appris qu'il faisait aussi partie des membres actifs de l'ordre du Phénix. Il parait donc tout désigné pour diriger ce chaos qui règne actuellement. Son ascension au pouvoir est due à Harry Potter, qui a refusé le poste de ministre de la magie qu'on lui offrait, en se justifiant par son jeune âge. Mr Potter a donc proposé Mr Kingsley pour le remplacer, et ce choix a été immédiatement consenti par l'ensemble de la communauté magique qui est actuellement au pouvoir. Nous espérons que cette confiance a été bien placée, et que ce ministre tiendra plus longtemps que les autres.

Monsieur le ministre prend donc ses fonctions aujourd'hui même, et commence cela par une conférence de presse pour tenir toute la communauté sorcière au courant des récents événements qui ont eu lieu, ces événements restant pour le moment encore obscurs, au vu des témoignages contradictoires que nous avons pu obtenir. Le plus important a cependant été dit, pour ce qui hibernait ces derniers jours, nous rappelons que Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu, en la date du 2 mai par l'élu, Harry Potter.

Cette conférence de presse n'est pas ouverte au public, mais votre fidèle Gazette des sorciers, sera présente à cette occasion et vous retranscrira ce qui y sera dit, dans les éditions des prochains jours.

**Gazette des sorciers du 13 mai 1998**

HOMMAGE AUX MORTS

Beaucoup trop de morts sont à déplorer dans notre camp, mais aussi dans celui des mangemorts. Nous avons réussi à obtenir la liste détaillée de tous ces personnes (se reporter en page 2).

Nous vous demandons d'avoir une pensée toute particulière pour l'auror Nymphadora Tonks, morte à la guerre ainsi que son mari, qui laisse derrière elle, un bébé. Ainsi qu'une autre pensée à Fred Weasley, un des célèbres créateurs des Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, lui qui nous a fait tant rire, en ces temps de crise avec son frère Georges Weasley. Les farces ne pourront jamais plus être aussi drôles.

Nous félicitons par contre Molly Weasley qui, par un acte de courage extrême, cette mère de famille a mis fin aux jours de Bellatrix Lestrange, une des mangemorts les plus redoutables.

Nous en parlons peu, pourtant beaucoup de personnes sont hospitalisées à St Mangouste, pour des blessures plus ou moins graves. Beaucoup trop de personnes sont entre la vie et la mort. Et puis il y a les rescapés, ceux que l'on dit chanceux, qui eux non plus n'en sont pas sortis indemnes, nous n'avons trouvé personne ayant participé à la bataille pour nous livrer un témoignage. Tous nous disent que les blessures sont encore trop récentes. Les blessures psychologiques vont être les plus longues à panser, elles risquent de ne jamais totalement se refermer.

**Gazette des Sorciers du 1 juillet 1998**

REPRISE DES COURS

La bataille finale a dévasté le plus important château Anglais. Après la mort du Lord Noir, tué par Harry Potter, il ne restait rien de Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre était en ruine, bon nombre des professeurs qui y enseignaient, y ont combattu et ont trouvé la mort. Tous pensaient que la fin de Poudlard avait sonné. Surtout Dumbledore n'étant plus là pour remettre le château en état, il y avait peu d'espoir qu'un jour l'école de sorcellerie rouvre.

Tout cela était sans compter sur le dévouement des professeurs restant, dont le professeur McGonagall, qui a pris la suite du professeur Dumbledore. De nouveaux professeurs ont rejoint le corps enseignant, et tous ensemble ils se sont ligués pour reconstruire Poudlard. Le château est aujourd'hui redevenu comme neuf. Tous les sortilèges ont été remis en place. L'école est aussi sure que dans le passé, qu'à l'époque de Dumbledore.

Cela étant fait, nos enfants pourront continuer leurs études dans la même école que bon nombre des plus grands sorciers. Les élèves recommenceront à être accueillis pour la rentrée, dès le 1er septembre.

Les élèves n'ayant pu faire, ou finir, leur année précédente à cause des événements connus de tous, seront accueillis au château pour finir leurs études, s'ils le désirent. Ces personnes devront tous simplement le signaler à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, avant le 1er septembre.

Pour ceux qui ne veulent retourner étudier dans ce château et qui, si la guerre n'avait eu lieu, auraient l'an passé, passé leurs BUSE ou ASPIC, il serra possible de passer leurs examens en septembre. Il faut la encore, tout simplement en faire la demande au près de l'administration de Poudlard.

Alors bonnes révisions à tous.

**Gazette des sorciers du 14 juillet 1998**

DE NOUVELLES ARRESTATIONS

C'est avec une joie non contenue que nous vous annonçons l'arrestation des derniers mangemorts encore liberté. La sécurité est enfin totalement rétablie, après un si long règne de peur.

Dans quelques jours les procès vont débuter. Toutes les personnes ayant aidé à la suprématie du Lord Noir vont être jugées, et devront répondre de leurs actes devant la cour. Les procès ne seront pas ouverts au public pour des raisons de sécurité. Par contre toute personne ayant été témoin d'un acte passible d'emprisonnement, sont appelées à se présenter au ministère de la magie. Tous les témoignages sont les bienvenues pour aider la justice à faire son travail, et qu'aucune erreur ne soit commise lors de ces innombrables procès.

**Gazette des Sorciers du 25 juillet 1998**

LES MALEFOY REHABILITES GRÂCE A HARRY POTTER

Suite au procès qui s'est déroulé hier, et qui a fini tard dans la soirée, Draco et Narcissa Malefoy ont été jugés non coupable de leurs actes.

Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort, et bras droit du Lord Noir, qui a été par le passé emprisonné à Azkaban, a été capturé et reconduit dans sa cellule, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, à la suite de la bataille finale.

Son fils Draco Malefoy portait lui aussi la marque d'appartenance à Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-toujours-pas-le-nom, sur son avant-bras droit, a lui par contre été jugée innocent, car il a agi sous la contrainte. Draco a déclaré qu'il a agi pour protéger sa famille, que le Mage Noir menaçait. Le jeune Malefoy n'encourt donc aucune peine, grâce à l'appui de Harry Potter en sa faveur lors du procès. Cette intervention a surpris bon nombre de personnes puisque l'animosité entre ces deux sorciers est de notoriété publique.

Après son procès Draco n'a fait aucune déclaration sur l'intervention du Survivant. On sait seulement que le jeune Malefoy reprendra ses études à Poudlard avec beaucoup d'autres jeunes sorciers, dont Harry Potter, le 1er septembre.

Narcissa Malefoy n'a, elle non plus, aucune peine retenue en son encontre. Bien qu'au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la bataille à Poudlard, par un acte de bravoure elle a permis au survivant de sortir vainqueur de la bataille. Lors de son procès Harry Potter a donc témoigné, ce qui à permis à l'épouse Malefoy d'avoir un jugement favorable.

C'est donc en toute conscience des actes de la famille Malefoy que les jurés les ont déclarés non coupables. Tous les actes dont ils étaient accusés avait été au préalable commandités par le Lord Noir.

**Gazettes des Sorciers du 31 juillet 1998**

ANNIVERSAIRE DU SURVIVANT

Nous souhaitons de la par des sorcier du monde entier un joyeux anniversaire à Harry Potter, qui fête en ce jour ses 18 ans. Nous n'avons malheureusement pu le rencontrer, mais une interview exclusive nous sera accordée dans la soirée, elle sera dans votre journal préféré demain.

Aujourd'hui est donc un jour important, l'anniversaire du survivant, pourtant aucune fête n'a été organisée en son honneur. Mais ceci a été fait sur les vœux du jeune Potter, il estime que le monde sorcier est encore en deuil, sa famille est en deuil. Plusieurs de ses membres et des proches sont décédés lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Donc ça sera en leur honneurs qu'une minute de silence sera faite à 12h tapante.

Rendez-vous demain pour l'interview exclusive du Survivant.

**Gazette des sorciers du 1 août 1998**

INTERVIEW DU SURVIVANT

Les reporters de notre gazette on eu le privilège de s'entretenir, une heure durant avec Harry Potter. Alors que tout le monde se l'arrache, nous avons été les seuls à qui le survivant ait accordé sa confiance.

Potter déclare « Je ne suis pas le seul vainqueur de la guerre, toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes à Poudlard à ce moment-là vous le diront, nous avons tous contribué à la mort de Voldemort et de beaucoup des mangemorts. Des personnes auxquelles je tiens énormément ont été tuées lors du combat, notamment Remus Lupin (un loup-garou, anciennement professeur de défense contre les force du mal) qui m'a beaucoup apporté, il a été comme un père pour moi. Ainsi que sa femme Nymphadora Tonks, et Fred Weasley, un de mes frères (nous savons tous que la famille Weasley est aussi la famille de Harry Potter), et bien d'autres dont je ne vais pas citer les noms, mais auquel je ne cesse de penser. » C'est la larme à l'œil qu'il nous a livré ce poignant témoignage.

« Neville Longdubat (un de ses camarades) a permis par sa bravoure de tuer Voldemort en tuant au préalable son serpent. Mais il a aussi été le chef de la résistance de Poudlard pendant des mois, c'est à lui que vous devriez parler, il a protégé bien plus de monde que moi. »

Toujours aussi modeste notre héros, mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il nous a livré.

« Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi pour mon anniversaire, mais tous ces présents sont beaucoup trop pour moi, d'autres personnes en ont plus besoin que moi. C'est pour cette raison que je fais don de tout ceci aux orphelinats d'Angleterre, tout ces nouveaux orphelins en profiteront beaucoup mieux que moi. »

La générosité est donc une des nombreuses qualités de notre sauveur. Pour lire son interview complète reporté vous à la page 6.

**Gazette des sorciers du 1 septembre 1998**

DÉPART POUR POUDLARD

Aujourd'hui c'est la cohue sur le quai 9 ¾, nous avons rarement vue autant de monde partir pour Poudlard. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers et sorcières ont décidé de reprendre leurs études depuis la fin de la guerre. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs suscité des vocations, tel qu'auror ou médicomage.

Nous croisons, avec joie, sur le quai, notre survivant, accompagné de ses deux célèbres acolytes, Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger. Mais aussi Draco Malefoy, qui même après son innocence déclarée, déclenche toujours autant de peur chez la population sorcière. Nous assistons d'ailleurs à cette rencontre, et c'est avec étonnement que nous vous dirons qu'il n'y a pas eu de cris, juste un léger signe de tête à travers la foule.

C'est donc dans ce climat, joyeux pour les plus jeunes et tinté de nostalgie, et de tristesse pour les autres que nous assistons au départ du Poudlard express. Une nouvelle ère commence, en même temps que cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

L'ère de paix est là.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensé ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Alors est ce que vous serez au rendez-vous dans deux semaines ?

Bisous, au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt.

Enais


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Enais66 (moi donc !)

**Béta correctrice :** Didi Gémini (merci beaucoup, parce que c'est du boulot de passer derrière moi !) (Et si jamais vous ne connaissez pas encore sa fiction _Papillon_, n'oubliez pas d'aller y faire un tour, elle vos le détour.)

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling, vous les reconnaitrez bien sur, ceux que vous rencontrerez pour la première fois sont tous de moi, bien sur.

**Warning :** Yaoi, donc relation homosexuelle, scène de sexe explicites, Rating M.

**Résumé : **La guerre est fini, Voldemort est mort. Harry, Draco et tous leurs amis reprennent le cour de leurs vie. Leur retour à Poudlard ne se fait pourtant pas sans encombre. La vie normal dont rêvait Harry, n'est pas aussi monotone qu'il aurai put le croire, surtout quand Draco s'entoure de secret. HP/DM

**Spoiler :** De tout les tomes, l'histoire se déroule à la fin du tome 7, sans prendre en compte l'épilogue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors merci à tous pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Par contre pas mal de personne m'ont mis en Alerte sans pour autant laisser de review, je trouve ça dommage, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis, surtout que vous avez l'air d'aimer puisque je suis dans vos alerte. Donc j'espère avoir le droit à un petit mots pour se chapitre, je pense qu'il y a plus de chose à dire dessus que sur le prologue. Ensuite je vous offre se chapitre avec un jour d'avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévue, mais vue que je suis en weekend moi, puisque je fais le pont, donc j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter. Surtout que j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous allez penser de se premier chapitre.

**Scam :** Tu n'as pas laissé d'adresse pour que je te réponde, donc je le fais ici. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon prologue. Bien que je ne sois pas tout a fait d'accord avec ton avis, moi je le trouve plutôt original, du moins je n'en ai jamais lu de semblable, peux être que toi oui. Ensuite je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai bien collé au style de la gazette, je ne souhaité pas en effet faire de simple article de presse, je voulais vraiment collé à se style particulier qu'a la gazette, et je dois dire que j'en ai bavé pour réussir ça. Donc je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais vue la ressemblance.

J'espère avoir répondu à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Et surtout que vous allez aimé ce chapitre, qui est bien différent du prologue.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les bruits, les rires, les couleurs, tout tournoie autour de moi, les enfants qui jouent, les pères qui rient des bêtises de leurs petites merveilles, et les dernières recommandations des mères inquiètes faites à des jeunes qui courent vers leurs amis. Je suis là, au milieu, sans bouger, j'observe. Un enfant me bouscule, sa mère cour derrière et m'évite de justesse sans pour autant me voir. Les hiboux joignent leurs hululements à ce joyeux tintamarre. Un petit garçon à lunettes ramasse son crapaud, je repense à Longdubas qui a passé sa scolarité à chercher le sien. La cheminée du train se met en route dans un sifflement strident et des volutes de fumée blanche échappent de sa cheminé.

Le Poudlard Express, le rêve de tous les sorciers de cette terre, pourtant on a failli ne jamais pouvoir y remonter. Quand j'ai quitté ce château, je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir y revenir, je n'aurais jamais pensé survivre à « ça ». Pourtant ce fut une fierté d'y étudier, le petit garçon vaniteux que j'étais n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Pourtant j'ai tout gâché, ça aurait pu être l'expérience de ma vie, le meilleur souvenir qu'un enfant puisse rêver, mais ça a tourné au cauchemar. Sans que je ne sache réellement comment, un tourbillon s'est enclenché et m'a emporté dans son sillage, comme beaucoup d'autres qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Ça aurait pourtant pu être pire, j'ai survécu, pas par mon courage, peut-être par ma lâcheté. Mais j'ai surtout été sauvé, comme tout le monde, ou peut-être un peu plus, par le sauveur de l'humanité, l'Elu, le Survivant... Il a encore bien d'autres noms, mais pour moi il est et restera le « balafré ».

-Maman ! Maman regarde, c'est lui.

-Mon chéri on ne montre pas du doigt. Oh ! Mais oui ! C'est lui, c'est Harry Potter !

Un mouvement de foule se fait, le quai de la gare n'est plus qu'une marée humaine, les valises sont abandonnées, les élèves descendent du train, et surtout des cries d'hystérie se font entendre. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'assisterais à toute cette décadence en en comprenant la cause. J'ai beau ne pas agir ainsi, je comprends le sentiment qui étreint tout le monde à son apparition. Moi aussi j'ai ressenti cette aura si puissante qui l'entoure, cette présence qu'il impose. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, ou peut-être que justement je la ressentais trop. Peut-être que cette rivalité qu'il y a toujours eue entre nous, c'est à cause de ça. Mais je ne saurai plus comment agir avec lui, ni avec personne. Maintenant, on a tous trop vécu. Sur le quai j'ai croisé des regards sombres, comme le mien, des regards qui ne comprennent pas cette joie de vivre qui a envahi notre communauté. Il y a tellement d'ombres et de larmes dans nos yeux, dans nos fenêtres de l'âme, que je ne sais pas si un jour l'un d'entre nous pourra s'en remettre ou oublier. Oublier c'est tout ce qu'on demande... Pourtant c'est impossible. On est si jeune, à peine adulte, et pourtant on à déjà trop vécu. A l'âge où on devrait apprendre à vivre pleinement, nous, nous apprenons à nous reconstruire, à arrêter de nous réveiller couverts de sueur chaque nuit après nos cauchemars à répétition. Et surtout perdre les réflexes de défense, ne plus sortir notre baguette à la moindre porte qui claque, qu'aux moindres cris de surprise notre cœur s'emballe encore.

-Draco ?

Je me retourne d'un bond, à l'appel de mon nom. Qui est-ce qui ose encore me parler après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après ce que j'ai fait ?

-Blaise ? Mais... tu...

-Oui, oui je sais, je suis sensé être parti loin avec ma mère, après le désastre de mon père. Mais je ne veux plus fuir, j'ai été suffisamment lâche pour plusieurs vies je pense. Et puis tu allais t'ennuyer sans moi pour t'embêter. Pas vrai... Dray !

Je souris à cette remarque, mon premier vrai sourire depuis trop longtemps. Blaise est mon meilleur ami, et il est le seul à pouvoir me faire rire, même quand je n'ai pas le cœur à ça.

-Allez vieux frère, tu ne vas pas rester planté là. C'est le moment de monter, en plus on pourra choisir notre wagon sans terroriser personne pour une fois, ils sont tous sur Potter.

Et c'est sur cette dernière déclaration qu'il m'entraîne. Bras dessus bras dessous, nous partons tous deux à la conquête du Poudlard Express, pour notre septième année.

Nous finissons par nous installer dans un compartiment, après les avoir tous visités. Bien sur il nous faut le meilleur, le mieux placé pour tout voir sans être vu. On nous a appris à être toujours prêts pour toutes les éventualités. Peut-être que ce n'est pas indispensable d'appliquer cette règle dans le Poudlard Express, peut-être même que depuis la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, on n'a plus à appliquer du tout cette règle, mais nous nous devons d'être toujours prudents. Maintenant peut-être plus qu'avant, puisque même si j'ai été acquitté, je sais que beaucoup de monde veut ma tête, et je pense que même si Blaise n'a jamais été mêlé à tout ça, vue les agissements de son père, sa tête aussi doit être attendue sur un plateau.

Dans un grand nuage de vapeur, le train démarre. Tout doucement, le quai défile devant mes yeux. Des parents éplorés agitent un mouchoir ou leurs mains dans un dernier « au revoir » à leur progéniture. Moi, plus personne n'est là pour agiter ce mouchoir blanc que j'ai vu s'éloigner chaque année. Ma mère n'ose plus se montrer en public. Depuis que mon père, ce cher Lucius, est en prison, c'est la première fois que je sors au grand jour. Nous sommes accusés de tout. Peut-être que le Survivant nous à évité Azkaban, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait taire les rumeurs. Maintenant, les trois quarts de la population sorcière sont persuadée que nous avons manipulé « Harry ». Mais nous, on ne lui a rien demandé à ce balafré à lunettes, on veut juste la paix, comme tous les autres sorciers. Nous avons plus souffert que tous ceux qui nous lynchent. Eux, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur, de se cacher parce que les deux camps nous recherchent. Ils se sont simplement bien barricadés dans leur petite maison et ont attendu qu'on s'occupe du Lord Noir pour eux.

-Draco ! Arrête un peu de ruminer. Je sais que tu penses encore à tout ça, mais oublie. Tourne la page une fois pour toute.

-C'est facile pour toi de tourner la page. C'est pas toi la cible de tous les regards assassins, c'est pas toi qui vois la peur dans les yeux des gens quand tu sors de chez toi. Moi, je n'en peux plus. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est protéger ceux que j'aime. Maintenant, je me retrouve en paria. Ils ont peur que je sois le prochain Mage Noir, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse contre ça ?

-Tu dramatises Dray. Harry t'a défendu à ton procès, tu es repris à Poudlard sans qu'on te pose de question. Les sorciers un minimum intelligents savent ce que tu as fait, et pourquoi. Alors cette année c'est ta chance de te racheter.

-Alors maintenant c'est « Harry » ? Depuis quand vous faites ami-ami ?

-Tu exagères. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas pouvoir faire du théâtre.

Blaise se met alors à rire, de son gros rire communicatif. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre, c'est vrai que tout n'est pas rose, mais on ne s'en tire pas si mal quand même. Je suis libre, je retourne finir ma septième année, et passer mes Aspics. Ça aurait pu être pire. Et puis, je l'ai elle. Je ne peux pas l'amener à Poudlard, mais je vais continuer à la voir souvent. Elle n'est pas loin, je ne serai pas seul.

Nous continuons à parler de choses et d'autres, mais surtout à rire. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi léger, j'ai à nouveau l'impression d'être un jeune de 18 ans, qui n'a pas à se soucier que d'avoir de bonnes notes et de rire avec son meilleur ami. Peut être que c'est ce que j'aurais dû être depuis toujours, mais je ne l'ai jamais été, j'ai toujours eu à m'occuper d'affaires qui ne sont pas pour moi. Cette année j'ai pris une grande décision, je ne vais plus vivre en fonction des convenances. Au point où j'en suis, je ne peux même plus sauver les apparences, alors je vais vivre comme je l'entends.

-Friandises ! Les garçons, il vous faut quelque chose ?

-Nous allons prendre de tout en double ! Dray c'est le moment de changer ! Alors je me fiche que tu n'aimes que les choco-grenouilles, tu vas manger tout ce que je te donne.

C'est sur un ton solennel que Blaise me dit ça, comme quand il m'annonçait un de ses plans qu'il trouve génial, alors qu'il est voué à l'échec. La vendeuse légèrement bedonnante nous tend notre commende en échange des gallions de mon ami. Jamais je ne pourrai imaginer le chariot de friandises du Poudlard-Express sans cette vieille femme avec son ventre encombrant. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était déjà là de son temps.

Alors que nous dégustons les sucreries, du grabuge se fait entendre dans le couloir. Les éclats de voix se font plus forts, ce qui me décide à sortir. Je passe la tête par la porte coulissante du compartiment pour découvrir une centaine d'élèves tassés dans l'étroit couloir du train.

-Mais putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Des têtes plus ou moins effarées se tournent vers moi. Un miniature blond me regarde avec les yeux tellement écarquillés que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont lui sauter de la tête au moindre coup.

-Mais enfin Harry Potter est ici ! Il est dans le compartiment !

C'est une petite hystérique avec des cheveux dressés sur la tête qui hurle ça. Cette fois c'est sûr, ils ont le cerveau ravagé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé, mais c'est pas beau à voir. Comme aucun d'eux ne semble bien vouloir partir, je vais m'en charger avec plaisir.

-Dégagez tous de là ! Si jamais dans cinq secondes il en reste encore un seul, il comprendra sa douleur en colle et donnera la chance à sa maison de commencer l'année avec des points en dessous de zéro ! Alors ? Des volontaires ?

Le brouhaha s'arrête brusquement, des dizaines de paires d'yeux me scrutent, avant que quelqu'un finisse par me reconnaître. La panique s'empare alors de ce groupe de poules mouillées, tous des Poufsouffles à coup sûr, et dans une pagaille indescriptible, tous disparaissent.

-Dray ! Tu peux te plaindre autant que tu veux des rumeurs, mais même au sommet de ta gloire, tu n'as jamais autant fait peur. Cette année tu vas pouvoir tous les faire marcher à la baguette, si tu le veux...

-Peut-être mais tu n'as pas intérêt à en abuser Malefoy. J'y veillerai, je suis maintenant responsable de ton comportement aux yeux de la loi !

-Potter ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait fuir ta troupe de groupies, mais elle m'insupportait.

Il me fait alors un sourire en coin plein de mystère. Qu'est ce qu'il prépare encore ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question, qu'il est déjà retourné s'asseoir avec ses amis, dans son compartiment. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la guerre, sauf brièvement lors de mon procès. Il n'a pas changé. Ces cheveux sont toujours dressés sur sa tête comme un nid d'oiseaux, et il porte toujours ses horribles lunettes rondes. La seule chose qui a changé chez lui, c'est qu'il a maintenant une fine cicatrise en plus, elle lui coupe le sourcil gauche et court jusqu'en haut de sa joue, elle n'est pas affreuse, elle fait que quelques centimètres, mais maintenant, il est vraiment balafré ! Mais derrière ses lunettes, j'ai vu ses yeux verts. Ils sont toujours aussi verts, mais ils ont perdu leur éclat, ils ne pétillent plus, un voile de tristesse les recouvre.

-Dray ? Comment ça Potter est responsable de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de mentionner ce léger désagrément à Blaise. Je me laisse tomber sur la banquette du compartiment, et souffle un bon coup avant de me lancer dans des explications dont je me serrai bien passé.

-Je suppose que tu sais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que Potter est venu au procès. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être le héros du monde sorcier il a décidé de jouer les bons samaritains avec ma mère et moi. Donc le juge à déclaré que j'étais innocent, mais au cas où qu'il se soit trompé, c'est de la responsabilité de Potter.

-Mais alors ? Tu es libre au bon vouloir de Potter ! Dray, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau avec lui, il faut que tu arrêtes de le provoquer comme ça. Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour ta mère du coup. Draco, j'espère pour toi que le survivant n'est pas aussi égocentrique que tu le dis, parce que c'est la liberté de ta mère aussi qui est en jeu.

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Non Potter n'irait pas jeter ma mère en prison, peut-être qu'il me le ferait, mais pas à ma mère quand même, il ne peut pas se venger comme ça. Si ? Je m'appuie sur la vitre alors que Blaise se plonge dans l'étude approfondie des friandises achetées plus tôt.

-Dray... Réveille toi... C'est pas le moment de jouer la belle au bois dormant... On arrive à Poudlard dans cinq minutes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve avec ses références moldues, on est des sang-pur non ? Je veux bien admettre que les sang-de-bourbe ne sont pas si inférieurs, et que les moldus ne méritent peuttêtre pas tous la mort. Mais pas au point de devenir un Weasley, je refuse de faire partie de ces sorciers qui vénèrent les moldus. Par contre, Blaise n'a pas l'air du même avis que moi.

J'enfile rapidement ma robe, alors qu'on commence à apercevoir les lumières de Près-au-lard à l'extérieur. Une fois prêt, je rejoins Blaise dans le couloir. Les élèves s'y rassemblent petit à petit, et déjà plus personne ne peut bouger. Je remarque que le rouquin et sa miss-je-sais-tout de copine sont dans le couloir pour maintenir l'ordre, alors que le Sauveur est toujours caché dans son compartiment. Il doit attendre le dernier moment pour sortir afin de produire un meilleur effet.

Je me souviens de notre dernière descente du Poudlard express, l'année de notre sixième année, je l'ai laissé stupéfixé dans le train, sous sa cape. Je ne sais, d'ailleurs, toujours pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir. Un jour surement je lui demanderai.

Le train se stoppe brusquement, ce qui provoque la chute inopportune d'une troupe de petits. Je rigole sous cape, car un Malefoy se doit de ne pas rire en public, en les voyant se débattre comme ils peuvent dans leurs capes et leurs robes. Le tout forme un drôle d'enchevêtrement noir. Ce sont les premières années, c'est sûr.

Nous finissons par tous sortir du train. Je me tiens à l'écart et observe le château, Poudlard. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'en suis parti, et c'était dans des circonstances particulières, que j'aimerai tellement oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les calèches commencent à partir avec les élèves. Cette année, je vois les sombrals, je vois ces créatures osseuses qui amènent les élèves au château. J'ai vu la mort de si près, j'ai vu tellement de monde mourir, mais surtout j'ai vu Crabbe mourir, mon ami Vincent qui a laissé sa vie dans cette guerre, alors que tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Ah Dray tu es là, je t'avais perdu dans toute cette cohue.

Je sursaute un peu quand Blaise apparait à côté de moi, mais je ne bouge pas de ma contemplation des Sombrals. Et il doit s'en apercevoir.

-Tu les vois ?

J'acquisse à sa demande. C'est vrai que lui ne les voit toujours pas, il n'était pas là lors de la dernière bataille. Même si la guerre n'a pas était facile pour lui, il n'était pas là, il n'a pas vécu toute cette horreur, que nous sommes beaucoup trop à avoir vécu.

En retrait, à quelques mètres de nous, se trouve le trio le plus célèbre du monde sorcier, avec leurs acolytes, Weasley fille, Loufoca et Longdubas. A leurs regards, je sais qu'eux aussi regardent les sombrals. Ces créatures sont la preuve que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici n'est pas juste un cauchemar, car ce château n'a pas changé depuis ma première année, toutes les traces de la guerre ont été effacées.

Les derniers élèves sont en train de partir en calèche vers Poudlard, je me dirige donc avec Blaise vers la dernière calèche restante, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Potter et sa bande soient aussi les derniers élèves. On se défit du regard avec Potter, l'échange dure quelques secondes, et pourtant une sorte d'accord tactique a été établi. Nous montons tous dans cette même calèche, aucun mot n'est échangé durant le trajet vers Poudlard. Nous nous contentons tous de nous observer en silence, sauf Loufoca qui est plongée dans son magasine, _Le Chicaneur_.

Nous arrivons enfin devant les grilles du château. Je retiens de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant d'autres se font entendre dans le petit habitacle. Visiblement, Potter et Weasley n'ont toujours pas appris à se tenir. Sans plus de regards, je sors de la calèche et me dirige vers l'antre, Blaise sur mes talons. Nous passons devant les premières années qui, en croisant mon regard, se ratatinent sur place. Encore une bande de poufsoufles, qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure, cette année nous n'avons droit qu'à de nouveaux poufsoufles. Quand enfin je passe les portes de la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, les coups de coudes se font plus nombreux et les murmures se multiplient. Pas que je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde, mais à se point, ça en devient gênant. Je pourrai presque croire que j'ai un furoncle sur le nez, si je ne savais pas que toute cette attention est due aux titres des journaux, et aux faits de la famille Malefoy pendant la guerre. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de porter un nom aussi connu.

Je m'avance donc d'un pas conquérant à travers la salle pour aller rejoindre ma table, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'atteindre celle-ci, toute l'attention que l'on me portait est dirigée vers un nouvel arrivant. Et oui, vous avez tous trouvé juste, c'est Potter qui vient d'entrer. Maintenant, ce ne sont plus des murmures qui se font entendre, ce sont carrément des cris. Les professeurs tentent de ramener le calme dans la salle. Je m'installe tranquillement en savourant le spectacle. Je sens que cette année, les repas vont être animés, si c'est comme ça tous les jours. Le calme finit par revenir, tout le monde est assis à sa place, et les premières années entrent pour la cérémonie de répartition. Je n'écoute pas la chanson du Choipeaux magique, c'est toujours le même refrain, et je ne suis pas plus attentif lors de la répartition. Certains élèves viennent rejoindre les Serpentards, les autres sont dispersés sur les trois autres tables.

Je finis par relever la tête quand enfin la nouvelle directrice fait son apparition, et va prononcer le discours qui annonce le début de l'année scolaire, mais surtout le début du banquet.

-Mes chers élèves, c'est dans la joie que nous vous accueillons ici ce soir. Mais nous devons aussi nous souvenir des êtres chers à nos cœurs qui ont perdu la vie entre ces murs. C'est pour cela que je vous invite à faire une minute de silence avant d'entamer le repas.

Que c'est long une minute. Je suis d'accord que beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, mais il est temps de tourner la page, on ne peut continuer à vivre dans la douleur. Maintenant que tout ça est fini, je ne veux y plus penser. Je veux vivre sans soucis.

-Bien. Il me reste donc à vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Mlle Campbell au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Greentey au poste de professeur de potions et Mr Smith en professeur de métamorphose. Sur ce, bon appétit.

A l'appel de leurs noms, tour à tour les nouveaux professeurs se sont levés, plutôt timidement. Mlle Campbell a l'air jeune, je lui donnerais un peu plus de 20 ans. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs, bruns, qui partent un peu dans tous les sens, elle est svelte, et a un air malin qui ne m'annonce rien qui vaille pour ses cours. Et puis sa jeunesse n'aide pas à ce que nous lui fassions confiance, comme à un professeur. Je sais, c'est peut-être hypocrite au vu de la guerre que nous venons de gagner, mais que je sache, elle n'était pas là lors de la bataille finale, je ne l'y ai pas vue en tout cas. Mr Greentey est pour sa part un peu plus vieux, mais je ne lui donnerais pas 30 ans, grand, avec ses cheveux châtain sébouriffés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à ne pas se coiffer ? Lui a plutôt l'air timide, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un terrain de Quidditch, son cours, je ne supporte pas ça. Et pour finir Mr Smith, aussi banal que son nom, un homme sans âge, au regard strict, et aux cheveux blancs impeccablement alignés sur son cuir chevelu. Lui est de la même trempe que McGonagall, les cours de métamorphose resteront tous aussi sérieux.

Après mon analyse complète de nos nouveaux enseignants, je reporte mon attention sur la table où différents plats sont enfin apparus. Bien que je meure moi aussi de faim, je ne me jette pas sur la nourriture comme si je n'en avais pas vue depuis des années, je reste civilisé. Je mange tranquillement le contenu de mon assiette en essayant de repérer les élèves de mon année qui sont revenus à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPIC. Bien sûr, il y a Potter et sa bande, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls Griffondor sà être revenus, Finnigan et Thomas sont là aussi. A Serpentard, il y a bien sûr Blaise et moi, ainsi que Nott. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il reviendrait lui, après le fiasco de son père, mais pourquoi pas, et puis Pansy Parkinson est là aussi, comme si on avait besoin d'elle, avec son amie Greengrass Daphné. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de Serpentards remettraient les pieds à Poudlard après la fin de la guerre. Je reconnais quelques Poufsoufles, dont Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, et Hannah Abbot, quelques autres têtes de cette maison me sont familières, mais je serais bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Pour ce qui est des Serdaigles, je reconnais seulement Lisa Turpin et Anthony Goldstein. Cette année, nous n'allons pas être beaucoup de septième année.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps filer, déjà les premiers élèves se lèvent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Je me dépêche alors de manger mon dessert que je n'ai pas touché, pourtant j'adore les éclairs au chocolat, ils font surement partit de mes desserts préférés.

Sans me préoccuper de personne, je me lève à mon tour et pars vers les cachots. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : retrouver la salle commune des Serpentards et ma chambre de préfet en chef.

Une fois les cachots atteints, je n'attends pas mes amis et me réfugie directement dans ma chambre de préfet. Elle n'a pas changé, comme si la guerre ne l'avait pas atteinte, à la différence de moi. Le grand lit à baldaquin trône toujours au centre de la pièce avec de lourde tenture de velours vert. Comme la salle commune de Serpentard, elle n'a pas de fenêtres, mais le plafond est entièrement fait de vitre opaque qui donne sur le fond du lac, ce qui attribue à la pièce une ambiance feutrée. Sur le mur de droite, la porte de ma salle de bain privée, et sur celui de gauche un bureau, encore vide pour le moment. Ma malle est disposée au pied du lit. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et commence à tout retourner pour mettre la main sur mes affaires de cour. Je finis par extirper du bazar que je viens de créer un parchemin en pas trop mauvais état et une plume accompagnée d'encre noir. Je m'attaque à ma lettre, que j'ai promis d'écrire tous les soirs de cette année.

_Ma puce, _

_Je suis arrivé à Poudlard, ça y est. Il est parfait, comme avant, comme dans ton livre. J'aimerais que tu puisses le voir, et surtout voir le plafond magique de la grande salle. Un jour, je te ferai venir pour que tu puisses tout visiter, dès que je pourrai. _

_Et toi, est-ce que tu es bien arrivée chez ta tante ? Tout se passe bien ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Tu verras, elle est très gentille elle va bien s'occuper de toi. Mais surtout sois sage, je sais que tu sais être un petit ange alors ne joue pas au démon. _

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à te raconter, les cours ne commencent que demain, et le voyage dans le Poudlard express a été très long. _

_J'ai retrouvé Blaise, il va très bien, je suis impatient que tu le rencontres enfin, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu vas l'adorer. Il te fera beaucoup rire. Un jour, je l'amènerai en venant te voir, il est impatient de te connaître, depuis le temps que je lui parle de toi. _

_J'attends ta lettre demain au déjeuner. _

_Passe une bonne nuit mon petit Ange. _

_Draco M._

Une fois la lettre envoyée, je vais me blottir dans mon lit. Il est grand pour moi, et froid. Mais la journée que je viens de passer n'a pas été de tout repos, je m'endors donc s'en même avoir le temps de m'en apercevoir.

Le réveil est difficile, mais je ne traine pas dans mon lit, et c'est à peine réveillé que je saute dans la douche. Depuis sept ans, mon rituel du matin n'a pas changé. Je me lève, me douche, m'habille, me coiffe, prends mes affaires de cours et pars rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner où je trouve mes amis. La seule chose qui a changé cette année, c'est que je ne me mets plus de gel, je laisse mes cheveux blonds mi-long lâchés. C'est peut-être futile, mais je trouve que je ressemble moins à mon père avec ces quelques mèches qui me reviennent sur le visage, et mon expression parait moins figée.

Une fois encore, lorsque je pénètre dans la grande salle, les regards se fixent sur moi. J'espère que ce petit manège ne va pas durer toute l'année parce que je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverai à rester toujours aussi calme. Une fois que j'ai rejoins la table des Serpentards, je m'installe à côté de Blaise qui y est déjà attablé.

-'jours, marmonne mon ami.

-Salut Blaise, je lui réponds avec entrain, alors prêt pour la première journée de cours ?

-Nan...

-Toujours pas du matin toi ? Tu devrais être habitué à te lever tôt depuis sept ans pourtant.

-Nan ! Aime pas le matin.

Je rigole face au manque de conversation de mon meilleur ami. Depuis la première année à Poudlard il est comme ça. Il ne faut rien lui demander avant dix heures du matin si on veut avoir une chance d'obtenir une réponse. Théo, Pansy et Daphné finissent par nous rejoindre.

Le professeur Greentey qui est aussi notre nouveau directeur de maison passe nous distribuer nos emplois du temps. Il finit par arriver à notre hauteur.

-A vous les jeunes ! Alors, toi tu dois être Draco, et toi Blaise, j'ai pas mal entendu parler de vous deux. On m'a dit de me méfier de vos blagues et de ne pas vous laisser approcher des Gryffondors. Mais maintenant vous êtes adultes non ?

Je sens que ce prof va me plaire.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses. Cette année, tous les septième année ont cours en même temps. Vous n'êtes pas assez pour que l'on face les cours par maison. Vous allez passer l'année avec les Serdaigles, les Poufsoufles et bien sur les Gryffondors. Je sens que les cours ne vont pas être tristes ! Ce matin, vous commencez les cours avec moi d'ailleurs. Alors à tout à l'heure et soyez à l'heure.

Il dit cela sur un ton joyeux, en nous distribuant nos emplois du temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il est content qu'il y ait des risques de bagarre dans sa classe. Ce prof est fou, je suis sûr qu'il va me plaire.

A la suite de cette brève entrevue, nous finissons rapidement notre petit-déjeuner pour rejoindre notre salle de classe. Nous arrivons devant la salle de potion, c'est la même que lors du temps de Rogue. Déjà quelques élèves sont là, et les autres arrivent. C'est vrai que l'on est peu, ce fait me rappelle la guerre. Dans les élèves manquants, certains sont morts, d'autres ont leur famille qui est morte, et les restants ont peur de sortir de chez eux maintenant. La guerre a laissé de graves séquelles chez tout le monde, je ne sais pas si un jour nous arriverons à oublier.

Potter et toute sa clique apparaissent. Il jette un bref regard sur les élèves et esquisse un bref sourire. Son regard s'arrête brièvement sur moi, mais il ne dit rien, aucune expression ne passe sur son visage.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demande le professeur Greentey qui vient de sortir de la classe. Vous pouvez entrer.

Nous nous installons tous, moi à côté de Blaise. Je constate que tous les élèves de septième année ont pris cour de potion.

-Bon alors, cette année j'ai décidé de changer un peu le déroulement des cours par rapport à vos années précédentes. Je pense avoir affaire à des adultes, donc le cours ne se déroulera pas de façon strictement élève/professeur. A chaque fin de cour je vous demanderai s'il y a des potions, que vous voulez voir ou revoir. Des choses que vous n'avez pas compris, et puis je veux une entraide entoure vous, nous sommes en classe, ce n'est pas une compétition de notes, donc les meilleurs élèves seront priés d'aider les plus faibles. Mais il est bien sûr interdit de donner les réponses toutes faites, je veux que vous vous expliquiez les cours. Et puis, dans mon cours, on oublie les maisons, vous êtes des adultes qui êtes là pour apprendre, c'est donc ce que j'essaierai de faire le mieux possible. Est ce que vous avez tous bien compris ?

Un « oui » général se fait entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça va donner, mais je pense que c'est peut-être une bonne idée. Tant que je ne dois pas travailler avec des idiots, comme Potter, Weasley ou Longdubas, je pense que ça peut me faire avancer en potion, bien que je sois déjà le meilleur élève.

Les quatre heures de potion passent très rapidement, le temps que nous fassions un compte rendu de nous six année précédentes en potion, que nous nous mettions d'accord sur quoi faire au prochain cour. Et puis bien sûr qu'il nous fasse nous présenter chacun notre tour, ce qui fut un vrai calvaire. Qu'est ce qu'un mangemort innocenté et fils de mangemort peut dire sur lui ? Je n'allais pas le crier que tout ce que disent les journaux est faux… Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à leur dire à était je suis Draco, juste Draco. Personne n'a fait de commentaire. Mais tout le monde a suivi mon exemple et a juste dit son prénom pour se définir. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que Potter n'en ait pas profité pour dire qu'il est celui qui a vaincu, pour une fois qu'il avait la permission de faire mousser, il n'a rien dit.

La cloche finit par sonner pour nous libérer. Nous partons tous au pas de course vers la Grande Salle. Il n'y a pas à dire, quatre heures de cours, ça creuse, surtout le jour de la rentrée. Je m'installe avec le reste des Serpentards à notre table.

-J'aime bien se prof de Potion, dit Blaise à peine assis, enfin un qui nous prend pas pour une bande de gamins décérébrés.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, enchaine Théo.

Je ne parle pas, me contentant de manger en les écoutant parler. Je ne connais quasiment pas Théo, j'ai été dans son dortoir jusqu'en cinquième année, et je ne sais pas si un jour je lui ai vraiment parlé. Je lui ai donné des ordres et je l'ai rabroué plus d'une fois, mais je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir parlé. Ni à Daphné d'ailleurs, et je connais un peu Pansy parce que je suis sorti avec elle en quatrième année.

-Mes chers élèves, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention.

Je relève la tête vers McGonagall qui prend la parole alors que le silence vient de se faire dans la salle.

-Hier je n'ai pas pu vous présenter Mlle Flornall. Maintenant qu'elle est arrivée, je vous présente une nouvelle personne du corps enseignant. Nous n'en avions pas jusqu'à maintenant, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons jugé qu'il serait nécessaire que les élèves puissent parler et qu'ils soient écoutés. Donc Mlle Flornall est la psychomage de Poudlard elle vous aidera aussi pour vos futures orientations, vous la trouverez à l'infirmerie ou elle aide Mrs Pomfresh dans sa tâche. Elle est prête à vous écouter quand vous le souhaitez. Bien sûr, rien de ce que vous pourriez lui dire ne sera divulgué, et le fait que vous alliez la voir serra aussi gardé secret. J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée. Sur ce, bon appétit.

J'observe la psychomage, qui a l'air bien jeune pour le métier qu'elle exerce. Je lui donnerais tout juste vingt ans. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches violettes et blanches, et de petits yeux bleus envoutants. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle a de la prestance, ça se voit de suite.

Une chouette vient se poser face à moi et me tend la patte. Je prends la lettre, et sans plus de cérémonie la chouette s'envole. Blaise me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais ne pose pas de question, et je l'en remercie silencieusement pour ça. Je me lève de table sans regarder mes camarades et je lance à Blaise.

-On se rejoint en défense contre les forces du mal.

Je sors rapidement de la grande Salle sans avoir pris le temps de finir mon repas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est un peu de solitude pour pouvoir lire cette lettre en paix. Je m'installe devant notre salle de cour, et entame la lecture de la lettre.

_Papa Draco, _

_C'est tatie Dromeda qui écrit, je n'arrive pas encore à écrire, mais je m'entraîne. Avant que tu reviennes me chercher, je te promets que c'est moi qui écrirai les lettres. _

_Tu sais quoi ? Chez tatie, il y a un bébé, il s'appelle Ted, et j'ai décidé que c'était mon petit frère, mais tatie ne veut pas, elle dit que c'est mon cousin, mais moi je veux un petit frère. En plus il a les cheveux tout bleus. _

_Tu sais, je m'amuse bien ici, il y a une télé, je te montrerai comment ça marche quand tu viendras, tatie me montre des dessins animés dessus, ils me font rire. _

_**Il me tarde**_ _de voir ton école avec de la magie partout. _

_Est ce que tu connais Harry Potter ? Tatie dit qu'il est à la même école que toi. Tu sais moi je l'aime bien, il est gentil, il a sauvé tout le monde. _

_Quand c'est que tu pourras venir me voir ? Tu me manques papa. _

_Je te fais un très gros bisou._

_Ta fille. _

_PS : Ta fille est un vrai petit ange, tu la verrais s'occuper de Teddy. Surtout viens quand tu veux, tu lui manques beaucoup, surtout le soir. Alors prends bien soin de toi. _

_Andromeda. _

Les larmes me montent presque aux yeux à la lecture de cette lettre, mais je respire un grand coup et relève la tête. Potter est assis dans le même couloir que moi, à quelques mètres et a lui aussi une lettre entre les mains. Je suis étonné de le voir s'essuyer discrètement les yeux derrière ces lunettes. Qui peut bien lui écrire pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Et depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

Je me relève précipitamment en rangeant la lettre, quand j'entends des bruits de pas arriver dans notre direction. Un peu plus loin Potter fait de même. Tout le reste des septième année arrive ensemble dans un joyeux tintamarre, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de parler à Blaise, la porte de la salle s'ouvre et nous entrons.

-Bonjours à tous, j'espère que votre premier jour de cour se passe bien, et que cela va continuer. Ce matin vous avez eu cour avec M Greentey ? c'est bien ça ?

Notre professeur n'a pas une apparence des plus banales. Elle porte une cape noire, comme la plupart d'entre nous, mais dessous, on peut voir qu'elle porte une robe bleu électrique, avec une ceinture jeune, et le collier assorti. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça lui va très bien, elle est très élégante mais elle détonne comme prof.

-Donc parlons un peu de cours. En défense contre les force du mal, nous allons travailler sur le même principe qu'en cours de potion, nous nous somme mis d'accord avec votre professeur Greentey. Il me semble qu'en défense, vous avez largement tous les bases, donc nous allons travailler pour améliorer votre potentiel, et s'arranger pour que les difficultés de chacun disparaissent. Et bien sûr, la pratique serra le point essentiel de mes cours. La théorie c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut la pratique.

Cette année, on dirait qu'on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps de repos, s'ils décident tous de faire de nous de super sorciers ! Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit à la hauteur de leurs ambitions. Ce cours-ci passe aussi très rapidement, et nous avons d'un commun accord avec toute la classe décidé qu'au prochain cours, nous travaillerons les patronus.

A la fin du cours, je vais avec Blaise m'installer au bord du lac, pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps.

- Alors Dray, parle-moi un peu maintenant, tu ne dis rien. Et je sais qu'il se passe plein de choses dans ta tête.

-Il n'y a rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être loin d'Elladora, tu le sais.

-Oui je sais, mais tu vas aller la voir ce week-end non ? Tu t'es arrangé avec MacGo' pour sortir tous les samedis non ?

-Oui bien sûr que je vais la voir tous les samedis, mais c'est quand même dur, répondis-je tristement.

- Parle-moi un peu d'elle. Elle a quel âge maintenant ? Et tu comptes me la présenter un jour, que j'ai envie de connaître cette mini terreur ?

-Elle a 3 ans, et oui bien sûr que je compte te la présenter, mais je ne sais pas encore quand, et puis ce n'est pas une terreur, bien au contraire.

Blaise rigole à ma dernière remarque, je sais qu'il se moque de moi, moi le légendaire cœur de pierre qui s'occupe d'un enfant, ça parait surréaliste. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est le seul au courant.

Nous arrêtons la notre discution car le reste des Serpentards vient nous rejoindre. Nous passons le reste de l'après midi tous les cinq, Daphné, Pansé et Blaise vont même jusqu'à plonger dans le lac. Pour ma part, je préfère rester sur la terre ferme, en compagnie de Théodore qui rigole de leurs bêtises. Je me surprends à rire moi aussi quand les deux filles coulent Blaise. A l'entente de mon rire, Théo me sourit, comme pour m'encourager. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais ris en présence d'autres personnes que mon meilleur ami.

Nous finissons par rentrer pour aller manger, mais une fois le repas fini, nous partons tous directement nous coucher, aucun de nous ne tient plus debout. Pourtant avant de me coucher, j'écris la lettre de la journée pour Elladora, comme hier et comme tous les jours qui vont suivre. Je lui fais un compte rendu de la journée, et lui dit qu'elle aussi me manque. Après avoir envoyé la lettre, je plonge dans mon lit où le sommeil m'emporte sans que je m'en rendre compte.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors alors ? Pas trop déçu ?

Est ce que je vous reverrai le vendredi 11 juin ? Et oui a partir de maintenant je publie toutes les quatre semaines, il faut bien me laisser le temps d'écrire ! Pour une fois j'aimerai ne pas vous faire attendre trois plombe entre chaque chapitre et respecter mes délais, donc ils sont plutôt long, mais on ne sais jamais si je prend encore plus d'avance peut être que je pourrai raccourcir mes délais.

A dans quatre semaines j'espère.

Bisous

Enais


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Enais66 (moi donc !)

**Béta correctrice :** Didi Gémini (merci beaucoup, parce que c'est du boulot de passer derrière moi !) (Et si jamais vous ne connaissez pas encore sa fiction _Papillon_, n'oubliez pas d'aller y faire un tour, elle vos le détour.)

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling, vous les reconnaitrez bien sur, ceux que vous rencontrerez pour la première fois sont tous de moi, bien sur.

**Warning :** Yaoi, donc relation homosexuelle, scène de sexe explicites, Rating M.

**Résumé : **La guerre est fini, Voldemort est mort. Harry, Draco et tous leurs amis reprennent le cour de leurs vie. Leur retour à Poudlard ne se fait pourtant pas sans encombre. La vie normal dont rêvait Harry, n'est pas aussi monotone qu'il aurai put le croire, surtout quand Draco s'entoure de secret. HP/DM

**Spoiler :** De tout les tomes, l'histoire se déroule à la fin du tome 7, sans prendre en compte l'épilogue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors merci à tous pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et comme toujours, j'ai toujours plus de personne qui me mettent en alerte et en favory, mais toujours aussi peu qui mettent des review. Alors vraiment un très grand merci pour ces review, je trouverai un moyen de vous en remercier dignement ! Ensuite vous avez vue ? J'ai réussis à poster le bon jour mon chapitre, je dois avouer que pour se coup je suis très fière, et le prochain devrais aussi être à la bonne date, le 9 juillet, sauf force majeure ! Parce qu'il est déjà écris, juste quelques retouche et la correction à faire.

Alors bonne lecture.

**Narcissa Potter :** Alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta review, et d'apprécier autant mon histoire, j'apprécie beaucoup les review comme la tienne, elles donnent envie d'écrire. Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise, et d'avoir réussis à te faire devenir acro, (je suis fière de moi là !). Ensuite pour la fille de Draco, je vais te répondre comme aux autres, il va falloir l'armer de patience ! Je ne compte pas vous livrez tout ça sur un plateau d'argent =). Alors j'espère que tu es au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et que j'aurai une nouvelle fois le droit à une si gentille review. (Laisse moi une adresse où te répondre la prochaine fois, c'est plus facile pour moi, et surtout plus "intime".) Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 2

Déjà une semaine que nous sommes rentrés. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis ici. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans le château, reprendre les cours, ici même, me parait surréaliste. Et pourtant, nous sommes vendredi soir, le vendredi 7 septembre 1998, et je suis agenouillé devant la tombe de Dumbledore. J'ai 18 ans, et je peux enfin me recueillir en paix sur les tombes de ceux que j'aime. Je sais que tout n'est pas encore fini, mais maintenant il est temps que je passe mon tour, pour quelques années au moins.

Je reste là, longtemps. Le soleil décline à l'horizon, l'air commence à se rafraichir. Je finis par me relever, toutes mes articulations me font mal. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais j'ai dû y rester longtemps. Je me frotte le visage pour m'éclaircir les idées, je m'aperçois alors que mes joues sont trempées de larmes. Je suis resté ici, à pleurer, plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre le château pour avoir le temps de me passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre mes meilleurs amis dans la grande salle. J'espère que le repas n'est pas déjà terminé, car mon ventre grogne. Une fois dans l'école, je baisse la tête à chaque personne que je croise, je ne tiens pas à encore déchaîner les chroniques avec une dépression supposée.

Après mon détour par les toilettes, je me hâte de rejoindre la grande salle. Plus aucun élève ne traine dans les couloirs, le repas doit avoir commencé. Je vais encore me faire remarquer et être le centre d'attention. Qu'est ce que je peux détester ça… J'entre dans la salle et c'est sans grande surprise que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, et les murmures s'élèvent. J'espère que toutes les preuves de mes larmes ont été effacées de mon visage, sinon je suis fini. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, je m'installe face à Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, tu étais passé où ? Demande ma meilleure amie. On te cherchait.

-J'étais dehors, répondis-je vaguement.

Ma réponse a l'air de les satisfaire, du moins pour le moment, puisqu'ils replongent dans leurs assiettes, surtout Ron, qui n'a pas perdu l'appétit. Le silence se fait dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournent vers la porte. Je suis le mouvement pour voir Malefoy entrer. Je suis heureux de constater que je ne suis pas le seul qui attire l'attention, Malefoy me surpasse même je dirais, mais lui ce n'est pas de l'admiration qui ressort des murmures, c'est plutôt de la peur. Il a beau avoir été innocenté, il est toujours aussi craint que pendant la guerre.

C'est pas le moment de penser à la guerre...surtout pas maintenant.

Le poulet est vraiment bon, les elfes s'améliorent d'année en année. Je mâche ce que j'ai dans la bouche, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Je repose ma fourchette et attends la fin du repas en écoutant la conversation de mes meilleurs amis. Ils se disputent toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, depuis qu'ils sont en couple. Je pose ma main sur ma robe, et sens les deux baguettes qui se trouvent dans ma poche. Je ne lui ai toujours pas rendu la sienne. Il faudrait vraiment que je me décide à aller le voir. Je sais qu'il a une autre baguette, mais à ce que j'ai pu observer en cours, c'est pas trop ça. Celle qui est en ma possession est nettement plus efficace. Mes yeux se fixent instinctivement sur la table des Serpentards, où je repère sans mal sa chevelure blonde. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, mais je redoute ce moment. Depuis l'altercation dans le train, je n'ai fait que l'éviter, et il en a fait de même. Mais si on se retrouve face à face, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on s'en sorte indemne, surtout que je n'ai plus la force de lutter...

Le repas est vite terminé, étant donné que je suis arrivé alors qu'il était déjà bien entamé. Nous remontons tous les trois, sans trainer, au dortoir. Nous nous installons dans la salle commune sur les fauteuils face à la cheminée, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

-Alors Harry, si maintenant tu nous disais où tu étais passé avant le repas ? Commence Hermione. Tu as disparu après les cours, on t'a cherché partout.

-Je suis allé sur la tombe de Dumbledore.

-Oh ! Et... ça va ?

-Je crois...

Pendant ce temps, Ron ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il aimerait oublier, surement autant que moi, si ce n'est pas plus, ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne parle plus beaucoup, mais surtout il a perdu son éternel sourire.

-Vous savez... j'ai pensé que... enfin... Tente ma meilleure amie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? C'est pas ton genre de nous ménager alors parle, intervient Ron.

-On devrait aller voir la psychomage. Il faut qu'on en parle. Depuis que McGonagall nous en a parlé, j'hésite à y aller, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille.

-Hermione, on a toujours fait sans, et on n'est pas fous pour autant, râle mon meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est pas une question de folie, je sais bien que tu n'es pas fou, quoique parfois… Mais il faut qu'on parle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce qu'on a vécu.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas lui parler, je la connais même pas, s'entête le rouquin.

-Ron, je ne t'oblige pas à y aller, du moins pour l'instant, mais moi j'irai. Et Harry je te conseille de faire de même.

Je n'ai rien dit durant tout l'échange, mais je pense qu'Hermione a raison, il faut qu'on en parle pour tourner la page, je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi. Et ce n'est pas à eux que je vais en parler, ils ont autant souffert que moi, je ne vais pas leur rajouter ça sur les épaules. Mais Ron a raison sur un point, on ne la connait pas cette psychomage, et je ne pense pas que tout ce que je sais sur la guerre soit bon à être révélé, certaines choses doivent rester secrètes pour le bien de tous. Il est trop tard pour réfléchir à tout ça, j'y penserai demain à tête reposée, et puis quand Hermione l'aura rencontrée, j'en saurai déjà plus sur cette psychomage. Pendant ma réflexion Ron et Hermione se sont installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé en face de moi. Ça fait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils sont ensembles, et leur couple est vraiment fait pour durer, au vue du temps qu'ils ont mis pour s'avouer leur amour.

-Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé de cette semaine. Bonne nuit, à demain, dis-je en me levant.

-Harry ! Attend ! C'est pas nous qui te faisons fuir au moins ? Tu sais si ça te gène...

-Non, non Hermione ça me gène pas du tout, vous êtes mignons tous les deux, mais je suis vraiment fatigué.

-Bon alors, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit vieux.

Je monte les marches qui mènent au dortoir, sur leur « bonne nuit ». Dans la salle commune, il y a encore Dean, Seamus et Neville. Je vais avoir le dortoir pour moi tout seul un petit moment, car ils sont tous les trois lancés dans une bataille explosive. Hermione a sa chambre personnelle, puisqu'elle est préfète-en-chef, et qu'elle est la seule fille Gryffondor de septième année, et depuis le début de l'année Ron n'a dormi que peu de fois dans notre dortoir.

Arrivé au dortoir je m'assois sur mon lit, qui est mien depuis sept longues années, et sort les baguettes de ma robe. J'observe longuement celle de Malefoy. Il faut vraiment que j'aille lui rendre. On ne s'est pas une seule fois insulté en une semaine. En fait, depuis l'altercation du train. Alors je peux bien lui donner sa baguette et repartir sans qu'on ait eu le temps de se sauter à la gorge. Pas que je n'aimais pas nos légers différents, mais maintenant on a passé l'âge. Une fois en boxer, je me glisse dans mes draps, un peu froids, mais que mon corps ne va pas tarder à réchauffer, avec une seule idée en tête : demain, j'irai voir Malefoy avant d'aller à Pré-au-lard, et je lui rendrai sa baguette, et tout cela sans disputes, ni insultes.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je plonge au pays des songes, qui je l'espère, ne sera pas peuplé d'horreurs cette nuit.

-Harry, Harry... Réveille-toi !

-'Mione, arrête. Laisse-le dormir.

-Non, tu as vu l'heure, il doit se lever, on ne peut pas le laisser dormir comme ça. Il ne peut pas manquer le repas, il à déjà loupé le petit-déjeuner.

-Il passera aux cuisines. Si tu veux, j'y passerai pour lui, mais maintenant qu'il dort, laisse-le faire, il en a besoin.

-Ron, depuis quand est ce que tu es celui qui connait le mieux les besoins de Harry ?

-Depuis que tu as décidé de le réveiller !

-C'est bon vous deux, vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer ? Je suis réveillé.

-Et voilà tu es contente ! Il est réveillé.

-Mais enfin Ron il est onze heures, tu voulais le laisser dormir toute la journée ?

Je pousse un profond soupir alors que mes deux meilleurs amis continuent de se disputer, pour savoir si je dois ou non encore dormir. Puis je me lève alors qu'ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à décider si je dois rester au lit. Je vais me réfugier dans la salle de bain, alors qu'ils en sont toujours au même point. Je m'occuperai de clore leur débat s'ils en sont toujours là quand je sortirai de ma douche.

Je me déshabille et, encore endormi, je saute directement sous la douche chaude. L'eau qui coule sur l'ensemble de mon corps achève de me réveiller, mais je ne traine pas sous le jet d'eau, me souvenant qu'il est déjà tard. Je me sèche les cheveux devant la glace tout embuée. Je finis par enlever la serviette de ma tête et, à l'aide de cette même serviette, j'essuie le miroir pour voir un peu le résultat. Mes cheveux sont plus ébouriffés que jamais, je tente de les ordonner un minimum. Quelques mèches daignent retomber, mais d'autres restent rebelles. J'observe l'ensemble de mon reflet, les marques de la guerre sont présentes, en plus de cette balafre sur mon visage. Mon torse est trop maigre, je pourrai presque compter mes cotes, et une cicatrice viens s'ajouter à se piteux tableau. Elle s'étale à l'emplacement de mon cœur, en éclair comme celle de mon front. Mais moi j'y vois plutôt une déchirure, elle est là pour me rappeler mon cœur brisé, par toutes ces personnes disparues. C'est la même baguette qui m'a marqué pour que je n'oublie jamais toutes ces morts qu'elle a causées.

J'enfile rapidement mon T-shirt, pour ne pas avoir à regarder encore cette marque. Je finis de m'habiller et sors enfin de la salle de bain pour aller voir où en sont mes meilleurs amis dans leur dispute. En entrant dans la chambre, je ne les entends plus se disputer, peut-être qu'ils m'attendent en bas, dans la salle commune. Seulement en m'approchant de mon lit que je comprends mon erreur.

-Humhum...

Ron se redresse d'un coup aussi rouge qu'il peut l'être, Hermione est elle complètement échevelée.

-Je vois que vous avez fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, je ris.

-Oh ! Désolé Harry, mais... euh...

Tout en riant, je prends les baguettes sur ma table de nuit et sors du dortoir. Le couple me suit de près tout en continuant de s'excuser, alors qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je les ai juste surpris en pleine séance de bisous, ce n'est pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière, les connaissant. C'est leur façon à eux de mettre fin à leurs disputes quotidiennes. Je les soupçonne même de continuer à se disputer pour pouvoir mieux se réconcilier.

Nous ne nous arrêtons pas dans la salle commune, déjà déserte, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Je suppose qu'il doit bientôt être midi puisque même les couloirs sont vides. Quand nous entrons dans la salle principale, celle-ci est déjà bien remplie. Cependant, le repas n'est pas encore servi.

-Harry, tu comptes aller à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi ? Me questionne Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais ce n'est pas long. Après, peut-être.

-Avec Ron, on compte y aller, si tu veux venir avec nous ou nous y rejoindre. On va aller boire un verre au trois balais, continue ma meilleure amie.

Le repas apparaît enfin sur la table, mon ventre commençait à grogner. Ron ne se jette plus sur le repas comme à son habitude, il se contente de manger, sans grand appétit. Il s'est passé trop de choses pour que nos habitudes persistent, trop de choses ont été chamboulées.

-Oh Harry, je suis allée voir Mlle Flornal ce matin, commence Mione, tu devrais aller la voir. Elle est vraiment très gentille. J'ai essayé de convaincre Ron d'y aller, mais il n'a pas voulu entendre raison. Donc va la voir comme ça tu pourras lui dire qu'elle est très bien.

-Ma chérie... Arrête un peu avec cette psychomage, on est assez grand, avec Harry, pour décider si on veut aller la voir.

-J'irai peut-être la voir, je verrai bien, mais je ne te promets rien Mione.

Le repas continue, mais nous ne parlons plus que de choses futiles, comme le temps, les cours et les professeurs. Les élèves commencent peu à peu à quitter la Grande Salle, la plupart vont dans le parc du château pour profiter du beau temps, alors que la plupart des sixième et septième années partent pour Pré-au-Lard. Cette année, c'est tout les samedis que nous pouvons aller en ville, alors que le reste de Poudlard doit se contenter d'une fois par mois. Mes amis me disent au revoir et partent eux aussi. Je reste encore un peu assis à ma table, tout en jetant de coup d'œil réguliers vers la table des Serpentards. Malefoy y est toujours attablé, il semble en grande discussion avec d'autres élèves de sa maison. J'attends qu'il veuille bien se décider à sortir de table, pour le faire à mon tour. C'est décidé, je vais lui rendre ça baguette aujourd'hui.

-Harry ? Tu ne vas pas à Prés-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione ? Me demande Neville qui vient de s'assoir face à moi. Je viens de les voir partir, il y a quelques minutes.

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire, j'irai surement les rejoindre après. Et toi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Si si, j'y vais avec Dean, Seamus et Luna. Mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts.

Derrière Neville, je vois Malefoy qui se lève et sort seul de la Grande Salle. C'est maintenant le moment ou jamais, il n'est pas souvent seul, et moi non plus.

-Désolé Neville, mais je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard.

Sur ce, je me lève et me hâte, sur les traces de Malefoy. Il est déjà au bas des escaliers qui mènent dans le parc quand je sors de la salle à manger.

-Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Sa tête blonde se tourne vers moi. Quand il me reconnaît, son visage jusqu'à maintenant sans expression prend un air de profonde lassitude, teintée de dédain.

-Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Maintenant que je suis face à lui, et de ses sourcils qu'il hausse toujours de la même façon, je me demande moi aussi ce que je peux bien faire ici. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'un jour j'ai pu lui sauver la vie, et lui éviter la prison à vie. A le voir ainsi, on dirait même que c'est moi qui devrais le remercier.

-Alors Potty tu te décides ? Ou tu comptes rester longtemps ici à m'observer ?

Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque, je ne suis pas ici pour chercher la bagarre, et si par malheur je réponds à sa provocation, l'affrontement sera inévitable. Je fouille dans les poches de ma robe pour retrouver la baguette qui ne m'appartient pas. Les muscles de mon ennemi se tendent des qu'il voit mon geste. Quand je sors enfin ça baguette, je me trouve avec une baguette pointé sur le torse. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce réflexe de défense.

-Du calme blondinet, je ne suis pas ici pour t'attaquer. J'ai eu bien d'autres occasions pour te faire souffrir que celle-là.

Le blond ne réagit pas, mais il ne baisse pas sa baguette pour autant. Je continue mes recherches, puisque la première baguette que j'ai réussie à sortir n'est autre que la mienne. Je finis par trouver la sienne, je la sors délicatement de ma poche, afin d'éviter qu'un sort m'atteigne inopinément.

-Je suis venu te voir, parce que je me suis dit que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Malefoy reconnaît ça baguette. Un éclair passe dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, et il me saute dessus. Sous la violence du choc nous tombons tous deux à terre.

-Potter, rends moi ça ! Elle est à moi, tu n'avais pas le droit !

Nous roulons tout deux à terre sur le seuil de Poudlard. Heureusement il n'y a personne, mais vu le tapage que nous faisons, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

-Malefoy lâche-moi, pousse toi.

-Non, rends moi d'abord ce qui m'appartient. Tu es peux être le sauveur pour tout le monde, mais pour moi tu es seulement Potty, et tu m'as volé ma baguette. Alors ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Un coup m'atteint sur la joue. Je sens mon poings entrer en collision avec quelque chose de dur, sûrement sa mâchoire. La main de mon adversaire se referme sur la mienne, une violence secousse sur celle-ci me fait lâcher la baguette que je tenais. Malefoy me repousse violemment, et se relève en vainqueur, ça baguette à la main.

-Putain, mais tu es con Malefoy, c'est pas vrai ! Je venais te la rendre, dis-je sans pourvoir m'en empêcher alors que je me lève.

-Potty... Je suis debout et armé, alors fais attention à ceux que tu dis. Et puis si tu me l'avais donné simplement, elle serait restée à toi. Maintenant, c'est à nouveau totalement la mienne. Et si demain j'ai une marque sur mon beau visage, toi ce ne sera plus deux cicatrices que tu auras, mais bien plus.

Sur cette menace, il part vers la sortie du parc, en se réajustant. Je m'aperçois que sa manche est remontée sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque noire qui devrait s'y trouver n'y est plus, à la place il y a un tatouage. Je n'ai pas pu voir le motif tellement ce fut bref, mais je sais qu'il est vert. Malefoy passe les grilles de Poudlard, lui aussi doit se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, comme tous les élèves qui le peuvent, alors que je reste encore abasourdi au sol. Heureusement, personne n'est arrivé pendant notre altercation, mais je me dépêche tout de même de me redresser, et d'entrer dans le château, au cas où.

Je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard en espérant ne croiser personne, car en inspectant sommairement les dégâts causés par Malefoy, je me suis aperçu que ma lèvre saignait, et ma joue me fait de plus en plus mal. Elle doit être rouge et enflée maintenant. Et je ne peux pas déjà aller à l'infirmerie, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis de retour à Poudlard, et je ne suis pas sûr que Pomfresh soit très compréhensive, avec tout ce qu'elle a dû me soigner jusqu'à maintenant. Mais mon espoir est vite brisé, quand au détour d'un couloir j'entre en collision avec une personne.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous allez bien ? Oh non votre joue, mais vous saigner. Je voulais pas, je suis désolé, venez que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, que déjà je suis remis sur pieds et entrainé à l'opposé de ma maison, par cette femme que je n'ai aperçue qu'une fois lors du festin de début d'année.

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait ça, me défendis-je, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me soigne.

-Oh que si. Je suis assistante infirmière en plus de psychomage, alors je ne vais pas laisser un élève sans soin, elle rétorque.

Je souffle de dépit et me laisse entraîner, sans un mot vers ce lieu que j'ai si souvent fréquenté. Nous arrivons enfin à destination, j'espère que Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là, je vais encore avoir le droit à cette fameuse morale qu'elle me réserve particulièrement. J'entends déjà sa voix qui la dit dans ma tête. « Mr Potter ! Mais qu'avez vous donc encore fait ? Vous tenez vraiment... »

-Mr Potter vous voilà déjà de retour ! Cette année vous battez des records, dès la première semaine j'ai l'honneur de vous voir...

Et voilà, je n'ai pas pu y couper. A peine entré dans cette salle aseptisée que je suis déjà repéré.

-Dois-je m'attendre à recevoir la visite de Mr Malefoy sous peut ? Parce que je suppose que c'est encore lui l'auteur de ceci, accuse l'infirmière en montrant ma joue et ma lèvre meurtrie.

-Non, il est sorti de Poudlard, je réponds timidement, ayant peur des représailles.

-Parce qu'en plus j'avais raison ! Non, mais vous n'avez pas passé l'âge de vous taper dessus vous deux ? La guerre ne vous à pas suffi pour ça ?

Je rentre la tête dans les épaules à cette remarque et baisse les yeux. C'est vrai qu'on ne devrait plus se faire la guerre. Que tout ça est passé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il restera de l'avant guerre si même ça on ne l'a plus ?

-Excuses moi, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, pas à toi.

J'esquisse un petit sourire pour la rassurer, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. En quelques coups de baguette et une potion violette au goût exécrable, je suis remis totalement sur pieds. Ma joue ne me fait plus souffrir, ma lèvre a dégonflé, et je me sens en pleine forme.

Je récupère mes quelques affaires qui avaient été posées sur le lit où je suis assis, alors que Mme Pomfresh parle avec la psychomage. Aux regards fréquents qu'elles me lancent, je sais qu'elles parlent de moi. La jeune femme finit par venir me voir, alors que la plus âgée des deux va rejoindre son bureau.

-Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Mlle Flornall, mais tu peux m'appeler Eléa, psychomage de Poudlard. Et je pense qu'il serait bien que nous ayons un entretien. Surtout que vous vous êtes apparemment battu avec un autre élève... encore... au dire de Mme Pomfresh.

-Je ne me suis pas battu avec un autre élève, c'est Malefoy qui m'a sauté dessus, et ce n'est absolument pas mon habitude : ce sont les ennuis qui me poursuivent.

La psychomage s'installe à côté de moi, ce qui marque le début de l'entretien. Moi qui ne comptais pas venir la voir avant un moment, me voilà coincé ici, à lui parler, alors que je pourrais être à Pré-au-Lard avec mes meilleurs amis. Malefoy, tu vas me payer ça !

-Comment ça, les ennuis te poursuivent ? M'interroge la psychomage.

-Il m'arrive toujours tout un tas de trucs plus ou moins dangereux, embêtants ou qui me valent des punitions sans que je ne provoque rien de mon plein gré.

Ça y est, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, on va en arriver au sujet que je ne veux pas aborder. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas y penser, pas remuer le couteau dans la plais.

-Tu sais, tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, je suis prête à tout entendre, et surtout tout ce qui sera dit ici, entre nous, ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pendant la guerre, je suis arrivée en Angleterre que pour la rentrée, alors je ne prétendrai pas te comprendre, mais je peux sûrement t'aider à arranger les choses.

-Non... vous ne pouvez pas, je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Il y a des choses que personne ne doit savoir. Ne me posez pas de questions.

-C'est comme tu veux. Ne me dis pas ce que je ne dois pas savoir, mais si un jour tu veux en parler, je suis là pour t'écouter.

-Merci...

-Bon alors, comment se passe ta reprise des cours ? Enchaîne la psychomage.

-Ça va, mais il manque beaucoup de monde. Les gens ont toujours peur.

-Oui, le monde sorcier va mettre longtemps à se remettre de cette guerre, la peur risque de rester longtemps. Mais grâce à tous les combattants, ça finira par s'estomper, et les nouvelles générations grandiront sereinement.

-J'espère...

J'observe la psychomage, alors qu'elle fait de même. Elle a vraiment l'air jeune pour déjà être psychomage, je dirais même qu'elle n'est pas plus vieille que moi. Mais je ne me permettrai jamais de juger de la qualité de son travail par son âge. Je suis la preuve vivante que l'âge ne joue en rien sur nos aptitudes, c'est notre expérience de la vie qui permet d'être compétant. Ses yeux bleu océan me fixent, comme si elle essayait de lire en moi, mais le froncement de ses sourcils me fait dire que je reste un mystère pour elle. Je pense que je reviendrai la voir. Hermione a raison, elle à l'air d'être une bonne psychomage. Je me lève pour mettre fin à notre rendez-vous.

-Harry ? Tu reviendras me voir ? N'oublies pas que tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. Et puis je ne comprends peut-être pas tout sur la guerre, mais je peux te comprendre plus que tu ne le penses.

-Merci, Mademoiselle. Je reviendrai...

-Eléa. Appelle moi Eléa.

-D'accord, à plus tard Eléa...

Sur ce, je sors de l'infirmerie, la laissant assise sur le lit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entend par le fait qu'elle puisse me comprendre mieux que je le pense. Est-ce qu'elle a été un pion lors de cette guerre, est ce qu'elle a perdu des proches ? Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant je me pause des questions, et je compte bien comprendre de quoi elle parle. Je reviendrai la voir.

J'hésite à aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils ne doivent pas encore être rentrés, mais l'après-midi touche à sa fin. Je décide finalement de rejoindre directement le dortoir. Je n'ai pas très envie de voir du monde pour le moment. Je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Heureusement tout le monde est encore dehors, je ne croise que peu de personnes. Mais les quelques élèves que je vois me dévisagent tous. La plupart de mes années précédentes, j'ai été l'un des centres d'attention de la population sorcière, maintenant je suis LE centre d'attention. Tout ce que je fais est transmis à la presse et analysé. Si jamais on sait que j'ai vue Eléa, j'aurai droit à une dépression chronique, et si ma bagarre avec Malefoy s'ébruite, c'est une tendance à la violence qui me sera mise sur le dos.

A un moment, au détour d'un couloir, je croise un groupe de première ou seconde année de Poufsoufle. Quand ils me voient, un grand silence se fait au sein du groupe, puis le brouhaha les prend. Je ne peux pas continuer ma route, puisqu'ils sont au milieu du couloir, alors j'attends qu'ils se décident à faire quelque chose. Mais tous restent là à me regarder en se donnant des coups de coude. Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit est extrait du groupe et poussé vers moi, avec un bout de papier à la main.

-Mon... Monsieur Harry Potter, est-ce que... vous... enfin... s'il vous plait... je peux... euh... autographe !

-Oh ! Oui, oui bien sûr.

Je prends le bout de papier que me temps le Poufsoufle, et le signe rapidement gêné, alors qu'il me souffle qu'il s'appelle Arthur.

-Tiens Arthur. Et n'oublie pas d'être sérieux en cours, c'est toujours utile, je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Merci, monsieur.

Il repart en serrant fort son papier contre lui, les autres Poufsoufle se précipitent vers lui pour voir la signature, alors que je m'éclipse. Hermione serait fière de moi, que je me serve de ma célébrité pour les faire étudier ! Puis c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je repense à Colin Crivey, Arthur avec ses cheveux blond, sa petite taille et sa témérité me font penser à lui lors de sa première année. C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette guerre, et qu'il est maintenant mort, sans avoir eu le temps de vivre. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si Denis, son frère, est revenu à Poudlard. Il faudrait que je me renseigne.

Je finis par rejoindre ma salle commune, qui est pour le moment déserte, ce qui s'explique par le soleil éclatant qui rayonne dehors. Je décide de m'installer à la fenêtre, avec une plume et un parchemin, et comme à écrire.

_Chère Andromeda, _

_J'ai bien reçu votre dernière lettre. J'aimerais tant voir Teddy faire ses premiers pas, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas venir. Je viendrai naturellement le week-end prochain pour voir les progrès de mon filleul. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop de bêtises, car il a de qui tenir, même si Remus, était une personne calme, il était avant tout un maraudeur. J'aimerais tant pouvoir parler de Rémus et Tonks à Teddy, il ne faut pas qu'il les oublie. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, pour moi aussi, mais il faut qu'il sache, même s'il est encore jeune. _

_J'ai aussi appris que vous aviez sous votre garde, une autre petite fille, Ella, si j'ai bien compris. Qui sont ses parents ? Comment ce fait-il que vous l'ayez aussi ? _

_Elle aussi a l'air d'être un sacré phénomène si j'en crois vos lettres. J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de se deuxième petit monstre. _

_Faites un gros bisous à Teddy de ma part, ainsi qu'à Ella. Je viendrai dès que je peux, dites-le bien à Teddy, et surtout dites-lui qu'il me tarde de le voir, que je ne l'oublie pas. Je serai toujours là pour lui, comme son père pour moi. _

_Portez-vous bien, et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. _

_Harry._

Une fois la missive finie, je la glisse dans ma poche. Je l'enverrai tout à l'heure, après le repas. Puis je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans le parc où des élèves jouent. A cette distance, je dirais que Ce sont des première année, mais je ne peux en être sûr. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, ils courent et crient dans le parc avec insouciance. Peut-être qu'Eléa a raison en fin de compte, nous n'oublierons sûrement jamais la guerre, mais eux ne l'ont connue que si peu de temps, et ils sont trop jeunes pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé. Ce sont ces jeunes qui sont l'avenir du monde sorcier, et ils ont toute la vie devant eux pour réaliser de grandes choses, et remettre le monde sur pied. Moi, je n'ai plus la force de faire encore quoi que se soit pour ce monde, je lui ai donné toute ma courte vie, maintenant je dois me consacrer à ceux qu'il reste, à ceux que j'aime. Je reste longuement là, à méditer sur tout ça, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Ah ! Harry, c'est là que tu te caches. On t'a attendu, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre ?

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui vient d'arriver en compagnie de Ron. Ma meilleure amie prend son air contrarié, je lui réponds alors par un petit sourire contrit. Je ne tiens pas à la mettre en colère, elle peut vraiment être redoutable.

-J'ai eu quelques contretemps, et puis il était trop tard pour venir, alors je vous ai attendus ici, je lui réponds, espérant calmer ces ardeurs.

-C'était quel genre de contretemps ? Le genre j'ai des ennuies... encore, ou je prends de l'avance sur mes devoirs ?

-Euh... enfin...

-Je vois... Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Je pensais que tu faisais un break sur tout ça, enchaîne très vite Hermione.

-Oui, j'ai pas cherché, c'est Malefoy ! Il m'a...

-Encore lui... je pensais que vous aviez arrêté, que vous aviez mûri. Je me trompe on dirait.

-Mais non, je lui ai juste rendu sa baguette, c'était pas censé se passer comme ça. C'est lui, il m'a sauté dessus sans raison, je lui réponds sans grande conviction.

-Alors le coquard, c'est lui je suppose, parce qu'en plus vous vous battez vraiment maintenant, se résigne ma meilleure amie.

-Mec, tu aurais pu me le dire, tu lui as au moins mis une tanné à Malefoy, j'aurai trop voulu voir ça, s'extasie Ron sous l'œil noir de sa petite amie.

-Ron !

Ma meilleure amie se passe de plus de commentaires, parce que les sourires sourire de mon ami sont rares. Lui, qui était la joie de vivre incarnée, a maintenant plus de raisons de pleurer que de rire.

Notre journée se finit de façon des plus banale, nous mangeons, et passons la soirée avec Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny dans la salle commune, près du feu. Comme avant...

Lors de cette soirée Ginny me jette des regards fréquents. Je sais que je dois éclaircir les choses avec elle. Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé tous les deux, nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion, mais il sera vraiment temps que cela change. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec elle, mais je n'ai pas la tête à entretenir une relation, mais c'est Ginny, la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et ils ne sont pas dans une phase facile pour eux non plus.

Tard dans la soirée nous partons nous coucher, après avoir rigolé pendant plusieurs heures. C'est la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Nous avons tous besoin de rire encore plus maintenant.

-Harry ! Je ne te laisserai pas jouer les marmottes tous les matins, alors bouge-toi ! On va petit déjeuné maintenant, et toi aussi.

Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, en cherchant mes lunettes au son si agréable de la voix d'Hermione. Mon envie de discuter disparaît au même moment où je croise son air sévère. Ma mâchoire se referme dans un claquement alors que je me lève. Je prends une douche très rapide et saute dans mes vêtements. Nous descendons immédiatement dans la grande salle. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en la découvrant quasiment vide, je me tourne alors vers Hermione d'un air effaré, Ron intercepte mon regard, et hausse les épaules de façon fataliste.

-Hermione qu'elle heure il est ? Je me décide à demander.

-Huit heure trente, me répond elle pas le moins du monde déconcerté.

Je me passe de commentaire et me résigne à la suivre pour m'installer devant un copieux repas. Je me sers des toasts et un bol de chocolat, alors que je remarque à la table des Serpentards mon ennemi blond. Celui-ci à l'air paré à partir, équipé de sa cape et d'un sac assez imposant. Je me demande où il peut bien se rentre si tôt le matin, et surtout un dimanche, il faut avoir une raison spéciale pour obtenir des autorisations de sortie autres que celles du samedi après-midi. Alors que je me questionne toujours, Malefoy se lève et sort de la salle. Avant que les portes ne se referment, j'ai juste le temps de le voir sortir du château.

-Est ce que vous savez où part Malefoy ? Je demande à mes meilleurs amis.

-Ah non ! Harry tu ne vas pas recommencer avec lui. C'est toi-même qui a voulu le défendre, alors arrête ça, s'emporte ma meilleure amie.

Je replonge dans mon repas sans autres commentaires, mais je suis bien décidé à savoir ce que fabrique Malefoy, et surtout si c'est une autorisation régulière. Je bois mon chocolat en n'ayant qu'une seule question en tête. Où est parti Malefoy ?

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Cette fois si vous m'en laisserai une de review ? Mon chapitre ne le mérite pas ? Ma fic ne vos pas le coup ? Je trouve ça dommage... surtout si vous jugez utile de me mettre en favory ou alerte.

En tout cas un énorme merci à ceux qui prendrons encore une fois le temps de me laisser un petit mots pour me dire se que vous pensé de se chapitre.

Un Gros Bisous à tous. Et au 9 juillet pour les plus courageux.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Enais66 (moi donc !)

**Béta correctrice :** Didi Gémini (merci beaucoup, parce que c'est du boulot de passer derrière moi !) (Et si jamais vous ne connaissez pas encore sa fiction _Papillon_, n'oubliez pas d'aller y faire un tour, elle vos le détour.)

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling, vous les reconnaitrez bien sur, ceux que vous rencontrerez pour la première fois sont tous de moi, bien sur.

**Warning :** Yaoi, donc relation homosexuelle, scène de sexe explicites, Rating M.

**Résumé : **La guerre est fini, Voldemort est mort. Harry, Draco et tous leurs amis reprennent le cour de leurs vie. Leur retour à Poudlard ne se fait pourtant pas sans encombre. La vie normal dont rêvait Harry, n'est pas aussi monotone qu'il aurai put le croire, surtout quand Draco s'entoure de secret. HP/DM

**Spoiler :** De tout les tomes, l'histoire se déroule à la fin du tome 7, sans prendre en compte l'épilogue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à m'escuser pour ces deux jours de retard, surtout que mon chapitre etait écris depuis un moment, mais je ne m'en suis pas occupé, j'ai passé une bonne partit de la soirée d'y hier à le fignoler le mieux que j'ai pût en suivant les conseils de Didi gemini. Alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les autres, et puis il est légèrement plus long.

Comme d'habitude je répond au review anonyme ici, et les réponses des autres suivrons de peut la publication de se chapitre. Pour les anonymes si vous voulais vous pouvez me laisser vos adresses mail pour que je puisse vous répondre plus "intimement". (n'oubliez pas de mettre des espaces dans vos adresses).

**Narcissa Potter :** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ton bac c'est bien passé et que tes résultats sont positif. Dans se chapitre tu n'auras pas encore toute les réponses à tes questions (ben oui, je tiens à garder quand même un peu de suspense !). Sinon je n'ai pas eu ton adresse mail, le site l'a suprimé je pense, il faut mettre des espaces autour du et des . Sinon j'espère qu'encore une fou se chapitre te satisfera.

**Amandine :** Bien sur que ta review me fait très plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant que tu sauras tout les mystère qui entoure la naissance d'Elladora. Mais bon dans se chapitre on n'en apprend quand même un peu plus sur elle. Alors j'espère que ses révélations te satisferons un moment, à défaut de répondre à tes interrogations.

**Babou :** Un grand merci pour ta review. Elladora est au centre des questions de tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant que je vais donner des réponse à tout ça, mais bon je fais quand même quelque révélation, qui je l'espère vont attisé ta curiosité.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Mardi après-midi, botanique. Mme Chourave n'a pas changé depuis toutes les années que je l'ai. Elle affiche son éternel sourire, debout sur son petit tabouret, afin de se grandir un peu, en agitant ses mains potelées pour nous montrer comment bien découper les bourgeons. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite le cours, la main toujours dans ma poche, à triturer le bout de papier qui s'y trouve. C'est la deuxième lettre de la semaine d'Elladora, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire entre midi et deux. J'attends donc impatiemment la fin du cours pour m'éclipser et la lire. Je ne pourrai pas attendre la fin de la journée sans le faire. Si je ne lis pas la lettre bientôt, je serai tout autant attentif au cours de potion qui suit, qu'à ce cours-ci, et je ne pense pas que M. Greentey accepte aussi bien que Mme Chourave le fait que je pense à autre chose lors des cours.

Le cours s'achève enfin. Je me précipite hors de la classe, alors que Blaise m'appelle. Je me dépêche de rejoindre les cachots pour ne pas être loin de mon prochain cours, me camouflant dans un recoin d'où je vois la porte de la salle, mais personne ne peux me voir. J'ouvre enfin cette lettre avec impatience.

_Papa, _

_Aujourd'hui Tatie m'a offert une plume à tapote...patote...tatie c'est quoi le nom de la plume ? A papote, pour que je t'écrive toute seule. Alors moi je parle et la plume elle écrit ce que je dis, c'est chouette. _

_Papa, tu me manques, quand c'est que tu reviens me voir ? Tatie dit une semaine, mais c'est long une semaine ! Je te manque pas moi ? Pourquoi je peux pas venir à Poudlard avec toi ? Tu sais je serai sage, je pourrai rester avec toi, je parlerai pas, promis. _

_Tatie dit que c'est pas toi qui veux pas me prendre avec toi, mais que c'est à cause de la directrice. J'aime pas ta directrice ! C'est bientôt que tu as fini d'aller à l'école ? _

_Demain tatie va m'amener au chemin de traverse, et elle va m'acheter un petit chat. Elle a dit que c'est moi qui le choisirai et qu'il sera à moi. C'est pour que je m'en occupe comme une grande. Mais j'ai pas d'idée pour lui donner un nom. Est ce que toi tu en as ? _

_Tu sais tatie aussi me raconte une histoire pour m'endormir, et pour Teddy aussi, mais je préfère quand c'est toi. Parce que toi tu les inventes, tatie fait un peu comme quand maman venait le soir, elle lit un livre, c'est moins rigolo. Tu sais maman me manque pas, je suis bien chez tatie Dromeda, même si tu me manques. _

_Dis je resterai toujours avec toi ? Jamais je serai obligé de retourner avec maman ? Elle est parti pour toujours, pour de vrai ? Tatie dit que oui, mais je veux être sure. Je veux pas aller avec elle, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. _

_Tu me manques papa… Tatie dit que tu viens dans 5 jours. C'est long. _

_Très gros bisous sur les deux joues, je t'aime gros comme ça. _

_Ta fille._

Encore une fois, sa lettre me fait pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit être si loin de moi ? Est-ce que je pourrai tenir une année entière comme ça ? Je sais bien que sa fait plusieurs année que l'on fait comme ça, que je ne peux la voir que pendant les vacances, mais avant tout était différent, elle n'était pas à ma charge, et elle n'avait pas le droit de m'écrire. Avant je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant je sais que je lui manque, autant qu'elle me manque. Je relève les yeux en essayant de les essuyer le mieux possible. Les autres sont en train de rentrer dans la classe, mais je ne peux les rejoindre dans cet état, je ne peux arriver avec les yeux rouges comme preuve flagrante de mes larmes.

Je finis par réussir à reprendre une apparence des plus normales. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de ma cachette, Potter arrive en courant devant la porte. Je le vois s'arrêter un instant, prendre une grande inspiration en s'arrangeant un peu, autant qu'il en est capable, puis toquer à la porte. Une fois qu'il est entré je sors enfin de ma cachette et m'approche à mon tour de la porte. J'entre dans la classe la tête légèrement baissée en signe d'excuse.

-Encore un ! Mais en 7ème année, on ne vous a pas encore appris la ponctualité ? Bon, allez vous assoir et que ça ne se reproduise pas Mr Malefoy.

Je m'assois à coté de Blaise sans dire un mot, mais je sais que je ne vais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement avec lui qu'avec Mr Greentey.

-Dray, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ? Tu pars comme une flèche de botanique et tu trouves le moyen d'arriver en retard en Potion, ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas. Alors qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

-Rien, je lui réponds en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je sais bien qu'il ne va pas en rester là, surtout que je crois qu'il à vu que je n'allais pas bien. Il fait une drôle de tête.

-Bon Draco...Accouche ! Sa se vois sur toi que ça ne va pas. Tu sais très bien que ton petit manège ne marche pas avec moi, je fini toujours par savoir ce que tu as. Alors explique moi ce qui c'est encore passé avec Potter, pour que vous tiriez tous les deux une telle tronche.

Je me retourne vers Potter. Lui non plus ne va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Encore la même histoire que la lettre de l'autre jour ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé, et je n'étais pas avec Potter. Je ne suis pour rien dans son état, je peux te le jurer.

-Messieurs, je vous dérange peut-être ?

Je redresse brusquement la tête à l'interpellation du professeur, mais je vois avec étonnement que nous ne sommes pas les seuls visés, Potter et Weasley sont également mis en cause.

-Vous voulez peut-être que je sorte pour vous permettre de poursuivre en paix vos discutions ?

Mr Greentey est un digne remplaçant pour Rogue, car quand il nous foudroie tous les quatre du regard. Même Potter ne dit rien et baisse la tête.

-Bien, puisque je peux parler, continuons le cours.

Le cours continue tranquillement. Nous faisons notre potion sans le moindre problème. Blaise est doué en potions, pas autant que moi, mais il se défend. Ce n'est pas comme Potter et Weasley qui passent tout le cours à se disputer pour savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire. Le professeur ne dit rien, mais il nous observe tous un par un pour voir comment nous travaillons. A aucun moment il ne critique, il donne juste quelques conseils par-ci par-là. Je regrette le temps de Rogue, lui au moins savait nous faire rire, surtout nous les Serpentards. Mon parrain me manque parfois, beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût. On termine tout juste notre potion que déjà la cloche sonne.

-Attendez deux petites minutes ! Rasseyez-vous.

Nous sommes coupés dans notre élan pour sortir de la classe par le professeur. Nous lui obéissons tous immédiatement, et attendons ce qu'il a à nous dire.

-Bon je vous ai tous observés attentivement, et j'ai pris la décision de changer quelques groupes que vous avez formés pour avoir des groupes d'un niveau plus égal. Vous n'aurez pas votre mots à dire sur les groupes, c'est moi qui prends cette décision, et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit respectée. Aujourd'hui, je ne vous donnerai pas de travail, mais dès le prochain cours, les choses sérieuses commenceront, et vous devrez travailler avec votre binôme, même à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il s'agira de potion, vous travaillerez par deux, voire plus si vous avez besoin d'aide. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Le discours que je vous ai fait en début d'année n'est pas du vent. Il s'appliquera dès mon prochain cours, alors ne soyez pas en retard cette fois.

Sur cette dernière phrase il lance un regard noir à Potter et moi, alors que nous sortons tous de la salle. Notre journée de cours est finie, je me dirige donc avec Blaise vers notre salle commune pour y laisser nos affaires avant de vaquer à nos occupation.

-Je crois que Greentey t'a dans le collimateur ! Je suis sûr que tu vas devoir te taper Potter, toute l'année, en Potion, ou alors Longdubat ! Me souffle mon meilleur ami en riant.

-Oh toi ! Ne parle pas de malheur. Il en peut pas nous mettre avec des nuls pareils quand même.

Nous déposons nos sacs en coup de vent dans la salle commune. Nous n'avons pas encore trop de devoirs, donc nous pouvons nous permettre cette pause avant de recommencer à travailler. Il n'est que 16h, il fait donc encore bon dehors. Nous sortons nous promener au bord du lac, comme nous aimions le faire, avant tout ça, pour discuter. Sans changé nos habitudes, nous marchons tranquillement sur les rives du lac, alors que je repère Potter et sa bande aussi plus loin sous le grand arbre qui borde le lac. Comme à leur habitude, ils parlent et rient très fort. Nous partons en sens inverse de leur lieu de réunion.

-Alors ? Tu me racontes un peu se qu'il s'est passé avant le cours de potions ? Attaque immédiatement Blaise.

-C'est rien, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Elladora.

Je lui tends la lettre, pour qu'il comprenne par lui-même pourquoi je ne suis pas bien. Nous continuons à marcher lentement, alors qu'il lit avec attention ma missive.

-Ah oui, je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dray, elle va s'y faire. Je suis sur qu'Andromeda s'occupe très bien d'elle, et puis elle va s'y habituer. Ça fait un an que tu ne l'avais pas quittée, c'est normal qu'elle ait du mal à s'y faire. Mais dis-toi qu'elle a une bien meilleure vie maintenant, que quand elle habitait au manoir, même si tu étais avec elle.

-Je sais bien tout ça, c'est grâce à Andromeda que j'ai pu reprendre mes études. Mais quand je reçois des lettres pareilles c'est dur.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends, parce que je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de s'occuper d'un enfant, j'ai même pas de frère et sœur, alors… Mais tu sais que je suis là. Tu peux me parler n'importe quand.

Nous continuons à marcher en silence quelques instants à profiter de cette paix, et du paysage, que je ne me rappelais pas si resplendissant. Peut-être qu'il est si beau à mes yeux parce que je suis en paix maintenant.

-Dray... Tu sais, l'autre jour je pensais à quelque chose... et eux... je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas être content mais bon.

-Crache le morceau Blaise, ne fais pas comme si tu avais peur de moi, je sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Ben je me disais que tu devrais peut-être aller voir la psychomage... Est ce que je dois courir ?

-Oui tu ferais bien ! Je lui réponds espiègle.

Mon meilleur ami se met à courir immédiatement après ma réflexion, bien qu'il soit plié de rire, ce qui ne l'aide pas à avancer. Je lui laisse un peu d'avance, et pars à mon tour à sa poursuite. En quelques foulés, je l'ai rattrapé. Je sais que c'est parce qu'il le veut bien et qu'il rigole toujours. Parce que Blaise m'a toujours battu à la course. Je lui saute sur le dos, et au lieu de tomber comme je l'espère, il me garde sur son dos en continuant à courir. Je sais que je ne suis pas très baraqué comme lui, mais dans ces cas-là, je me sens vraiment poids plume. Je commence donc à le chatouiller, je sais que c'est son point faible. Dès que je m'attaque à ces côtes, il tombe de tout son long, m'entraînant bien sûr avec lui.

-NON ! Non DRAY ! C'est pas du jeu, tu as pas le droit, tu triches !

-Non non, dans aucune règle il y a écrit qu'il est interdit de chatouiller son adversaire.

Blaise se tord dans tous les sens en hurlant de rire, il en pleure tellement il rit. Je continue encore un peu à le torturer, et quand je vois qu'il est à bout de souffle, et qu'il ne risque plus de se retourner contre moi, j'arrête. Nous nous effondrons tous les deux dans l'herbe en contemplant le ciel et ces quelques nuages, le temps de réussir à retrouver notre souffle.

-Tu sais Draco, je ne rigolais pas quand je te parlais du psychomage. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller la voir. Tu me parles, mais c'est différent, je suis ton meilleur ami, et je sais bien que tu ne me dis pas tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, même avant. Il faut que tu parles de tout ça à quelqu'un qui est extérieur à tout ça.

-Blaise tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami, tu es mon frère, tu le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas parler à une étrangère. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses, des choses qu'on ne doit pas dire. C'est fini maintenant il ne faut plus y penser. Et je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Non Dray, tu ne vas pas bien. Alors s'il te plait, garde cette solution en tête. Promet-moi que tu iras lui parler, à elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi. Je sais que c'est trop lourd comme secret.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je ne ferai pas de bêtises, je tiens trop à Ella pour ça. Et que si je ne vais pas bien, j'irai lui parler à cette psychomage, c'est promis.

Nous restons encore un moment allongé par terre. Nous nous relevons quand le soleil commence à baisser à l'horizon, je vois de l'autre côté du lac les Griffondors faire de même. Potter nous observe un instant, je ne peux le distinguer clairement, mais j'imagine très précisément l'air supérieur qu'il doit afficher. Je sais que cette situation le réjouit, qu'il à conscience que ma liberté ne tiens qu'à sont bon vouloir. Il fini par se détourner de nous et par avec les autres, en direction du château. Suivi par Blaise, je prend le même chemin.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses du professeur Greentey ? Me demande Blaise lors du retour vers le château.

-Je ne sais pas trop, il a l'air de s'y vraiment connaître en potions, mais je ne suis pas convaincu par ces méthodes de travail.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te retrouver avec Potter ! Se moque mon ex-meilleur ami.

-Non, j'attends qu'il fasse ses preuves pour juger.

Notre débat s'arrête lorsque nous passons les imposantes portes du château. Il est encore un peu tôt pour aller manger, cependant les premiers élèves commencent à s'installer dans la grande salle. Nous décidons donc d'aller rejoindre le reste des Serpentards de septième année qui est déjà installé autour de la table.

-Ben alors, vous étiez passé où tous les deux ? Nous interroge Pansy, à coté de qui je suis assis. On ne vous a pas vu dans la salle commune.

-Nous sommes allés faire un tour dehors, il faisait beau, lui répond Blaise, évasif.

Cette réponse semble suffire à la Serpentard qui reprend sa discussion, qui a l'air fort intéressante, avec Daphné. Je ne m'intéresse que peu à leurs bavardages ainsi qu'a ceux de Blaise et Théo. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : me retrouver dans ma chambre pour écrire une lettre à ma petite puce, et puis me reposer. Le reste des élèves finissent par arriver, suivi de près par les professeurs. Le professeur Greentey et le professeur Campbell, arrivent tous les deux ensembles en retardataires, comme beaucoup d'élèves, je me demande si par hasard ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Certaines rumeurs les disent amants, d'autres même mariés. Je ne prête cependant que peu d'attention à ces colportages. Tous ces ragots sont souvent sans fondement. Nous commençons enfin le repas, mais je ne me mêle toujours pas aux conversations. Je vois que Blaise me jette des regards en coin de plus en plus fréquents et son manège ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de Théo qui se livre aux mêmes pratiques. Je me dépêche de finir mon repas pour échapper à leurs yeux scrutateurs. Une fois mon assiette vide, je me lève rapidement en soufflant un discret au revoir tout le monde.

Je rejoints ma chambre en quelques minutes et me jette sur mon lit, en prenant de quoi écrire ma lettre quotidienne. J'écris un long courrier, pour lui dire à quel point elle me manque elle aussi, que je serai toujours là pour elle, et que c'est sûr que jamais plus elle ne reverra sa mère. Je lui raconte quelques banalités sur ma journée pour compléter le tout et lui recommande de bien s'occuper de son futur petit chaton.

Une fois la lettre écrite, je l'envoie grâce à mon hibou, qui a maintenant l'habitude de la lettre du soir. Il l'attend donc ,chaque jours patiemment, sur le montant de mon lit. Une fois cela fait, je me prépare à aller me coucher. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais je suis fatigué ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal à reprendre un rythme scolaire. Alors que j'entre dans mon lit, on toque à la porte.

-Dray, c'est moi, j'entre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà mon meilleur ami à ouvert la porte. Quelle idée j'ai eu en lui passant mon mot de passe. Maintenant, il entre dans ma chambre à tout bout de champs.

-Déjà au lit ? Et ben dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu deviens sage cet année, je ne te reconnais plus, s'étonne Blaise.

Je ne réponds rien à sa réflexion et le laisse s'installer dans le lit avec moi. Je sans que je ne vais pas dormir aussi tôt que je l'aurai voulu, mai bon ce n'est pas grave, demain on est mercredi, et j'ai mon après-midi de libre.

-Tu sais bien qu'il faut que je devienne sérieux, j'ai maintenant une enfant à charge, et tu l'as dit toi-même après tout ce que mon nom a subi, je ne peux pas me permettre de confirmer cette image. Il faut que je change pour redonner au nom des Malefoy toute sa noblesse.

-Je ne te crois pas ! D'accord, tu as Ella maintenant, mais pour le moment elle vit chez ta tante, donc ce n'est pas une vraie excuse. Et puis, ne me fait pas croire que tu accordes de l'importance au prestige des Malefoy, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ton père. Dray tu me caches beaucoup trop de choses.

Je ne réponds rien à Blaise, je ne peux pas démentir ce qu'il dit. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il a raison, mais je ne peux pas encore lui parler. Je m'installe un peu plus profondément dans le lit, et une fois bien installé, je ferme les yeux pour dormir. Blaise me laisse faire, puis se met à fredonner des chansons, comme quand on n'était encore que des gamins. Depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est toujours lui qui m'a rassuré. Entendre sa voix me calme, et je me laisse emporter par cette douce mélodie.

-NON !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis assis, haletant, tout tremblant et plein de transpiration, dans mon lit. Je regarde autour de moi pour me rassurer. Je suis bien dans ma chambre à Poudlard, seul. Blaise est reparti dans son lit hier soir, surement peu de temps après que je me sois endormi. Il n'est que cinq heures du matin, mais je sais bien que jamais je ne pourrai me rendormir, alors je me lève, je prends tranquillement ma douche, me coiffe, m'habille. Il est cinq heures et demie et je suis déjà prêt. Je me rassois sur le lit et hésite sur ce que je vais faire maintenant. Il me reste encore une heure trente avant que les autres ne se lèvent et que le petit-déjeuner ne commence. Je reste donc où je suis, mais des flashs me reviennent. Ils reviennent de plus en plus rapidement. Les images s'enchaînent dans ma tête, tout est comme dans mon cauchemar. Je me lève et secoue la tête pour faire partir ces images. J'attrape rapidement mon sac et sors de la chambre. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus enfermé ici.

J'erre dans les couloirs du château. Il n'y a aucun bruit, tout le monde dort, c'est encore plus silencieux que durant les soirées. Je monte des marches, beaucoup, pour finir par arriver au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'emprunte ce chemin et arrive tout en haut de la tour juste pour voir le soleil se lever. Le ciel est entièrement orange, le soleil est encore caché derrière l'horizon, mais déjà la nuit n'a plus sa place. Le monde s'illumine d'un arc-en-ciel de couleur, avec une prédominance rouge et orange. Le spectacle est magique. Plus le soleil commence à sortir, et plus le ciel perd sa couleur rouge pour prendre une teinte orange, avant de devenir entièrement bleu, dès que le soleil est sorti. Le lever de soleil n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais je trouve ça magnifique. Dire que ce phénomène à lieu chaque jours, mais que je n'ai que rarement l'occasion de le voir. Moi qui m'étais levé avec le pressentiment d'une mauvaise journée, avoir assisté à ça m'a remis en forme et de bonne humeur. Je regarde un moment le parc. Il est calme. Pourtant, au loin, dans la forêt interdite, ça doit encore grouiller d'activité.

Plus près du lac, je distingue une forme noire. Je l'observe un peu mieux pour essayer de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Puis la forme bouge et se redresse. C'est une personne recouverte entièrement pas sa cape. Une sueur froide me traverse alors. Se pourrait-il qu'il reste des mangemorts en liberté, et qu'ils aient réussi à s'introduire dans le château ? Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis tétanisé à cette idée. Est-ce que tout ça va recommencer ? La silhouette se retourne alors, ce n'est qu'après avoir reconnue l'uniforme de l'école que je m'aperçois que j'avais arrêté de respirer. C'est un élève qui se trouve près du lac et qui se dirige maintenant vers le château. A cette distance je ne peux pas dire de qui il s'agit, mais je pense pouvoir dire que c'est un Griffondor. De toute façon, qui d'autres pourrait se promener à une heure pareille dans le château à part moi ?

Il est déjà six heures et demie. Je décide de rejoindre la grande salle pour y attendre les autres, et puis avec un peu de chance, j'y rencontrerai ce mystérieux inconnu, qui se promène à des heures incongrues dans le parc.

J'entre dans la grande salle. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi déserte. Les tables ne sont pas encore mises, et il n'y a personne, pas même un fantôme. Je vais m'installer à la table des Serpentards, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ai l'impression que le moindre bruit que je fais se répercute à l'infini dans cette salle. Une fois assis, j'attends de voir si quelqu'un arrive, mais il semblerait que la personne encapuchonnée n'est pas décidée à se montrer aujourd'hui. Enfin, les premiers élèves arrivent, se sont tous des Serdaigles ou Poursoufles. Le déjeuner n'est pas encore servi, mais la salle s'anime, les premiers professeurs arrivent, avec les premiers plats sur les tables. Il n'y à toujours aucun Gryffondor dans la salle, alors que la plupart des élèves sont arrivés.

-Dray ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout dans les cachots !

Et voici Blaise qui fait son entrée, toujours aussi discret.

-Je me suis levé tôt, et je n'avais pas envie de vous attendre donc je suis venu directement ici, je me suis dit que vous finirez par arriver. Je lui réponds calmement, en plongeant ma tartine dans mon chocolat chaud.

Alors que Blaise et Théo s'installent à coté de moi, je continue à guetter la porte en espérant reconnaître le Griffondor qui aurai pu se trouver dehors tout à l'heure. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, tous les élèves sont là, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut-être. Je laisse tomber mes recherches quand nous partons en direction de la salle de cour. Devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, nous retrouvons Pansy et Daphné qui sont toujours en avance. La cloche retentit au moment où le professeur ouvre la porte.

-Entrez, et bonjours à tous, lance Mlle Campbell à la volé. Installez-vous.

Notre professeur déjà pleine d'énergie dès le matin attend les quelques retardataires avant de commencer le cours. Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui manquent à l'appel, le trio de gryffondors qui se croit trop bien pour être à l'heure.

-Excusez nous ! On euh...

-Oui oui c'est bon, asseyez-vous qu'on puisse commencer le cours, le coupe le professeur.

-Toujours aussi ponctuel Potter ! Je remarque, acerbe.

Une fois les trois retardataires installés, nous pouvons enfin commencer le cours.

-Alors j'ai parlé avec le professeur Greentey, votre professeur de potions, et je trouve son idée de faire des groupes pour égaliser les niveaux excellente. Comme je vous ai déjà tous vus travailler plusieurs fois, je vais dès aujourd'hui faire les groupes. Ces groupe devront rester tel quel jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ils engagent seulement ma matière.

Je crains le pire à cette annonce. Pourvue qu'elle ne me mette pas avec un gryffondor, ou pire un poufsoufle. En fait, si je pouvais rester avec Blaise, ça m'arrangerait.

-Mais avant de vous répartir par groupes, j'aimerais aborder un sujet un peu délicat, mais indispensable pour la suite de mon cours, dit le jeune professeur en prenant une grande inspiration. J'aimerais savoir lesquels d'entre vous ont été présents lors de la grande bataille ?

Un grand blanc se fait dans la classe, nous nous entre-regardons tous. Personne n'ose commencer. Et surtout, est-ce que ça compte si on était là en temps que méchant ? Devant le malaise ambiant, le professeur a l'air d'hésiter, puis finit enfin par parler.

-Moi je n'y étais pas, j'étais sur un autre front, commence-t-elle.

-Moi j'y étais, affirme Potter.

-Moi aussi...

-Moi...

-Moi aussi, je finis par souffler, pas du tout convaincu.

Il apparaît au final que nous étions six présents lors de la grande bataille. Les quatre gryffondors, Ernie en seul Poufsoufle, et moi. Les autres qui étaient présent n'ont jamais remis les pieds à Poudlard.

-Bien, donc venons-en aux groupes. Hermione Granger, avec Lisa Turpin, Ron Weasley et Théodore Nott. A l'appel de vos noms, je vous prie de vous assoir ensemble, et pas d'enfantillages. Neville Longdubat avec Anthony Goldstein, Pansy Parkinson avec Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fetchley et Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Ernie MacMillan, Draco Malefoy avec Daphné Greengrass et pour finir Harry Potter avec Blaise Zabini.

Je suis soulagé d'être en groupe avec Daphné. Au moins ce n'est pas une gryffondor, même si je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une lumière en DCFM.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous avons les groupes, je vais vous demander de choisir un sortilège de défense que vous jugez indispensable. Vous vous entraînerez à le pratiquer aujourd'hui, puis vous me ferez une dissertation dessus, du pourquoi avoir choisis ce sortilège, ses avantages et inconvénients. Et au prochain cours, vous le testerez contre une attaque de mon choix. C'est bien compris ? Allez au boulot.

Enfin un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal compétent. Il y a quelques année, on aurait bien eu besoin d'un prof de sa trempe. Alors que je commence à travailler, je jette de petit coup d'œil du coté de Blaise et Potter. Ils ne se tapent pas dessus, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. D'ici la fin de l'année, ils vont s'entre-tuer. Heureusement que je ne suis pas à la place de Blaise, parce que Potter serai déjà mort. De mon côté, Daphné n'a pas l'air très investie de son travail. Tant mieux, parce que je sais déjà sur quel sortilège je vais parler. _Stupefix_.

-Putain mais tu es pire que ta copine miss Je-sais-tout ! Crie Blaise. Moi je te dis que c'est _Stupefix_ !

-Je sais de quoi je te parle, tu aurais oublié un détail peut-être ? S'énerve Potter.

-Vous deux ! Ca suffit, vous pouvez débattre autant que vous le souhaitez, mais en silence.

Les deux perturbateurs se renfrognent, mais cessent leur dispute. Il semblerait que cela soit Potter qui ait gagné, puisqu'ils s'entraînent maintenant aux experliarmus.

La cloche retentit enfin dans un concert de soupirs soulagés. Je sens qu'il va en falloir du temps aux groupes pour s'entendre, surtout à certains.

-Draco, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu as de la chance d'être avec Daphné ! Me dit Blaise une fois sorti de la Salle.

Je rigole à sa réflexion, mais c'est vrai que sur ce coup-ci, j'ai eu une chance de cocu. Heureusement que je suis célibataire, je me pauserai des questions sinon. Nous rejoignons directement la Grande Salle après le cours. Il est déjà midi et le ventre de Blaise n'attend pas. S'il n'avait pas autant de classe en mangeant, j'aurai presque pu le comparer à Weasley. Question nourriture, il mange autant que lui.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous allons nous installer tous les cinq, c'est-à-dire, Pansy, Daphné, Théo, Blaise et moi, au bord du lac pour profiter de notre mercredi après-midi de beau temps. Encore une fois, quand nous arrivons, les Gryffondors sont déjà sous l'arbre. Leur arbre on pourrait dire, tellement ils le monopolisent. Nous allons donc nous installer plus loin, à l'abri des roches. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, Théo fait de même à mes côtés, alors que Blaise et les filles vont patauger dans l'eau.

-Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de neuf ? Me demande Théo. On n'a pas trop eu le temps de parler tous les deux depuis la rentrée.

-Oui c'est vrai. En fait, j'ai pas grand chose à raconter en plus que tout ce que tu as pt lire dans la presse. Et toi alors, où est-ce que vous en êtes ? Je lui demande en retour.

-Moi ça va, mon père est à Azkaban, ma mère se débrouille beaucoup mieux sans lui. Et toi, ta mère, elle s'en remet ? Je crois que ma mère voulait reprendre contact avec la tienne.

-C'est dur pour ma mère, elle n'avait jamais vécu seule, mais maintenant qu'on a récupéré le manoir, elle commence à s'en remettre. Dis à ta mère qu'elle a eu une bonne idée, je pense que ça lui ferai du bien de sortir un peu.

Nous continuons on papoter comme avant, alors que les clapotis de l'eau et les rires de nos amis nous bercent. Je finis par m'assoupir, grâce à ce calme, et à mon manque de sommeil.

« Non... non... non... pas ça... non... ah! Attention... Ella... NON ! »

-Hé ! Hé Dray ! Draco !

Je me redresse encore une fois haletant. Je me débats de la poigne qui me retient. Encore perdu par ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'essaie de comprendre où je me trouve. Je finis par réussir à faire le point sur Blaise, qui est face à moi et me tient par les épaules.

-Dray ? Ça va ?

-Euh... Je... Oui, oui ça va. C'est rien.

Je réponds, hésitant, à mes amis qui semblent tous inquiets pour moi. Je me redresse temps bien que mal pour repartir vers le château.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie, je reviens, je... ça va ! Je leur lance, me dirigeant déjà vers le château.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, demande Blaise.

-Non, non, ça va, je reviens.

Je me dirige d'un pas encore mal assuré vers l'infirmerie, il me faut de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à ce rythme. J'arrive enfin devant l'infirmerie et y entre en temps qu'habitué de ce lieu.

-Mr Malefoy ! Que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, je lui réponds avec un grand sourire. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, merci Mr Malefoy, mais je suppose que vous par contre vous n'allez pas très bien, que vous ne me faites pas une visite de courtoisie. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je viens chercher de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. J'ai un peu de mal à dormir ces temps-ci.

-Je veux bien vous croire, mais je ne peux plus donner cette potion comme ça. Maintenant pour en avoir il faut passer par notre psychomage. Après toute les horreurs qui se sont produites ici, nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux que les élèves qui ont besoin de cette potion est un suivi psychologique.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une petite exception pour moi ? Vous me connaissez bien, vous savez que je n'en abuse pas, et que j'en ai vraiment besoin.

-Mr Malefoy, je ne fais pas de traitement de faveur, même pas pour vous. Mlle Flornall est libre si vous voulez aller la voir. Vous verrez elle est très professionnelle.

Devant l'insistance de l'infirmière, mais à contrecœur, je vais voir la psychomage. Une fois devant la porte de son bureau, je me retourne. Pomfresh n'a pas bougé, elle m'encourage à frapper d'un signe de tête et un sourire. Je me mets donc face à la porte et, résigné, je toque.

-Entrez !

Je pousse la porte, et découvre une petite pièce. La psychomage est assise derrière son bureau, et dans son dos, se trouvent d'immenses fenêtres qui font de cette petite pièce, un endroit très lumineux et accueillant.

-Bonjour ! Mmmh, vous devez être Mr Malefoy non ? Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Encore une fois ma réputation m'a précédé, mais j'acquisse avec un sourire. En même temps, en ce moment, il est dur de ne pas savoir qui je suis, avec toutes les photos de ma famille qui ont été espublié dans les journaux.

-Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Commence la psychomage.

-Je suis venu vous voir car il me faudrait de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. J'ai quelques difficultés à dormir ces derniers temps.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous ne dormez pas bien ?

-Oui bien sûr que je le sais, je fais trop de rêves, je lui répond ennuyé.

-Et ce sont quels genres de rêves ? Continue-t-elle.

-Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Ce sont des rêves privés.

-Ces rêves privés, ont-ils un rapport avec les événements récents ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Ce qui se passe dans ma tête y reste ! Je répond irrité par sa curiosité.

-Mr Malefoy, je suis psychomage, et si vous voulais vraiment votre potion ou tout ceci me regarde.

-Vous savez, Mademoiselle, toutes les choses que je sais, où que j'ai vécu ne sont pas bonne à être dévoilé. Certaines choses devraient rester secrète.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, je suis là spécialement pour écouter les élèves qui ont justement vécu trop de chose, et il me semble que vous êtes dans ce cas. Mon métier est d'écouter et conseiller les personnes comme vous, afin de leurs permettre de mieux vivre, et surtout tout ce qui pourra être dit ici restera entre nous. Alors vous pouvez parler sans crainte, insiste d'une voix qui se veux rassurante la psychomage.

-Je sais très bien en quoi concise votre métier. Mais je persiste à penser que certaine chose doivent être ignorer par tous, qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde de garder le silence. Vous savez, quoi que l'on dise, toutes les vérité ne sont pas bonne à entendre.

-Bon, je ne peux que supposer que tout ceci est en rapport avec les événements qui se sont déroulé récemment. Mr Malefoy, comme je me doute de ce qui vous tracasse, je vais vous donner de la potion pour cette fois. Mais sachez que ceci est et restera ma seule entorse au règlement, c'est la seule fois que vous vous en tirez aussi facilement. Je vous donne de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Si jamais vous avez encore besoin d'une fiole, il vous faudra me livrer quelques éléments sur ce qui vous perturbe.

Je prends la petite fiole qu'elle me tend et sors du bureau sans plus tarder. Je ne dirai pas que cette psychomage est incompétente, mais je sais que si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas beaucoup l'apprécier. Je traverse le château en sens inverse pour rejoindre mes amis. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de passer la porte du château, qu'ils viennent à ma rencontre.

-Dray ! Tu vas bien ? Me demande immédiatement Pansy en me sautant presque dessus.

-Oui oui je vais très bien, ce n'était rien, les rassure-je encore une fois.

Blaise me lance un regard qui me dit bien qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis et qu'il a très bien compris ce qui ce passe avec moi. Je vais encore avoir le droit à un de ses discours rassurants sur le fait qu'il faut que je vois un psy.

Une fois le soir arrivé, je ne prolonge pas la soirée avec mes amis, et après mettre acquitté de ma correspondance quotidienne, je plonge dans mon lit, en ayant but quelques gorgées de potion. Cette nuit-là fut d'un calme plat, idéal... Toutes les autres nuits de la semaine furent semblables.

Nous sommes enfin dimanche matin, je vais pouvoir échapper à cette école pendant quelques précieuses heures. Il n'est que sept heures, mais je ne peux plus dormir. Je suis tellement impatient de la retrouver que je me lève et me prépare immédiatement. Dans la grande salle où je prends mon petit-déjeuner en coup de vent, je ne croise personne, même pas un seul professeur. Une fois mon repas fini, je file hors du château et cours presque pour rejoindre les grilles du château. Qu'est-ce que le parc est grand, surtout quand on est pressé. Dès que j'ai franchis les grilles, sans attendre une minute de plus, je transplane pour atterrir face au petit portail d'une discrète petite maison.

Lorsque je franchis le portail, je sens un bref courant me traverser. C'est le sort qui protège la maison, il a reconnu ma magie et me laisse pénétrer. Bien que la guerre soit finie, on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout quand on sait qui se trouve dans cette maison. Que des têtes à abattre, même si ce ne sont que des enfants.

La porte de la maison s'ouvre et une petite furie en sort. Du haut de ses trois ans, Elladora court vers moi, ses long cheveux brun sont dressés sur sa tête, ses yeux bleu gris, qu'elle tient elle aussi des Black, sont fixée sur moi, et son pauvre pyjama va bientôt être bon à jeter, vue la façon dont elle marche dessus. Mais tout ceci n'a pas plus d'importance lorsqu'elle saute dans mes bras.

-Tu es déjà levée ? Moi qui espérais pouvoir te réveiller.

-T'es enfin là ! C'est long de t'attendre.

Je lui souris en lui faisant un bisou. Nous retournons dans la maison, alors qu'elle est toujours blottie contre mon torse. Andromeda se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous observe avec un sourire tendre. Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurai pas supporté ce regard, mais maintenant j'y suis habitué, et puis on a appris à se connaître tous les deux.

-Alors Draco, tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Pas trop dure ?

-Ça va, Poudlard est redevenu comme avant. Les élèves sont tous en train d'oublier doucement la guerre. Où du moins ils essaient.

Je discute tranquillement avec Andromeda, alors que nous buvons notre café, assis sur son canapé. Elladora ne me quitte plus. Comme tous les dimanches, elle s'est installée sur mes genoux et compte bien y rester jusqu'à ce que je parte.

-Et toi, tu t'en sors sort toute seule avec Elladora et Teddy ? Ils ne t'épuisent pas trop ?

-C'est de plus en plus facile, ils commencent tous les deux à mieux dormir. Ella ne fait plus ses terribles cauchemars chaque nuit. Elle en fait encore parfois, mais ça s'arrange.

Dans sa chambre Teddy se met à pleurer. Andromeda se lève alors pour aller s'occuper de lui. Je me penche vers ma fille, pour voir si elle dort. Mais celle-ci ne dort pas, elle joue avec mon pendentif Malefoy. Je sais qu'elle l'adore. Depuis qu'elle est bébé, dès qu'elle est dans mes bras, elle joue avec.

-Alors ma puce, tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

-Oui. Ils me font très peur. Mais tatie elle vient me faire un câlin et après j'ai plus peur.

-De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

-De maman...veux pas qu'elle te face encore mal.

Je soupire sombrement. Ce monstre, même après sa mort, réussit à la traumatiser. Je ne pourrai jamais la pardonner pour ce qu'elle lui a fait. Ce qu'elle m'a fait n'aurait pas était si terrible si Ella n'avait pas était obligée d'assister à toute la scène. Comment est-ce qu'une mère peut-être aussi cruelle ?

-Tu sais Ella, elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Elle est morte pour toujours. Maintenant, on restera tous les deux toujours ensemble. Plus personne ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Il ne faut plus avoir peur.

-Oui, papa.

Andromeda revient à ce moment-là avec le petit Teddy dans ses bras. J'ai beau le voir souvent, je ne pense pas que je puisse un jour m'habituer à voir un bébé avec les cheveux aussi bleus. Ella saute de mes genoux pour courir vers son cousin. Son adoration pour lui m'étonnera toujours. Elle s'installe sur le canapé, pour que sa tante lui installe Teddy sur les jambes. Une fois cela fait, elle s'applique à lui donner le biberon. Alors que nous les surveillons, Andromeda se remet à me parler.

-Hier, nous avons eu la visite de Harry. Tu aurais vu ta fille, elle ne l'a pas lâché une seule seconde. Elle lui à posé toute les questions imaginables sur lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas de qui elle est la fille, ni elle, ni moi n'avons craché le morceau. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la curiosité qui lui manque, tu le sais.

-Il vient souvent voir Teddy ? Il ne vient que le samedi ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de sortir le dimanche, alors tant que toi tu ne viens pas ici le samedi, tu n'auras aucune raison de le croiser. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ton obsession à vouloir te cacher de lui. C'est bien grâce à lui qui tu es ici, non ?

-Oui je sais bien que je lui suis redevable, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache qui est Ella, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il lui fasse payer notre haine.

-Mais enfin, s'indigne Andromeda, Harry n'est pas comme ça. C'est pas parce qu'Ella est ta fille qu'il ne va plus la regarder.

-Je ne préfère pas courir ce risque.

-Comme tu veux, se résigne Andromeda.

Une fois le biberon de Teddy fini, nous installons ce dernier dans son transat où il s'évertue à attraper ses pieds. Sous son intense concentration, ses cheveux virent au violet. D'un seul coup, Ella se lève et court à la cuisine.

-J'ai oublié !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient difficilement avec un chaton sous chaque bras. L'un est entièrement noir, alors que l'autre est taché de blanc. Ma fille me tend ce dernier, que je me dépêche d'attraper avant quelle ne le face tomber.

-C'est Harold, il est pour toi. C'est pour plus que tu sois tout seul. Comme ça, quand tu fais des cauchemars, il viendra te faire un câlin. Moi j'ai Astrid, il dort dans mon lit. Comme ça, j'ai plus peur.

-Merci ma puce, c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as appelé Harold ?

-Ben à cause de Dragon, tu sais le dessin animé, il est trop bien !

Je reste quelques seconde septique, avant de me rappeler qu'elle parle encore de cette foutu télévision. Je lève les yeux pour voir Andromeda, près de la porte, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle fini par réussir à reprendre son souffle avant de s'adresser à moi.

-Je peux te laisser toute ma tribu quelques minutes ? J'ai quelques courses à faire pour le repas.

J'acquisse sans problème. J'ai maintenant l'habitude de m'occuper de toute sa tribu comme elle le dit si bien. Il y a que les chatons qui sont tous nouveaux.

La journée se déroule tranquillement au gré des rires et bavardages d'Elladora. Son bonheur me réjouit. Depuis qu'elle est née, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'être heureuse et de s'amuser, comme tout enfant normal. C'est au moment où je dois partir, car il est déjà tard que tout se corse. Bien sûr, Ella ne veut pas me laisser partir. Heureusement, cette fois le fait que j'amène Harold avec moi semble la rassurer. Et la crise de larmes est évitée de justesse. Alors que je sors de la maison pour aller transplaner sur un dernier au revoir de ma fille, c'est moi qui ai le cœur qui se serre de devoir encore attendre une semaine avant de la revoir.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez des commentaires ? Pas trop déçu ?

En tout cas je vous remercies tous pour vos review, et vous êtes à chaque chapitres un peu plus nombreux ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir.

J'espère qu'encore une fois vous serez au rendez-vous, même si je suis un peu en retard.

Enais


	5. Annonce

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolé, mon chapitre sera publier le 6 août comme convenue. Je passe cependant une annonce, qui sera remplacé par le prochain chapitre.

Donc je cherche une Beta correctrice pour se futur chapitre, ma beta par en vacance, et mes autres correctrices aussi. Je me retrouve donc bien embêté, parce que je ne tiens pas à vous laisser un chapitre bourré de faute. Donc je cherche une personne doué en orthographe, qui aurai sa première semaine d'août de libre. Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre n'est pas encore écris, qu'il arrivera donc au dernier moment, donc il faudrait pouvoir me corriger mon chapitre en deux jours dans le pire des cas. Mes chapitres font habituellement une dizaine de pages (times new roman - 12).

Je cherche aussi une béta pour un os, qui n'est pas écris non plus, mais que je dois rendre le 10 août, et comme pour le chapitre, il arrivera surement au dernier moment, même si j'y bosse dessus. Je ne sais pas exactement combien il fera de page, mais je pense que la marge entre 10 et 20 est bonne (sa serai exceptionnel que je face plus.)

Alors il y a t-il des volontaires ? Des personnes qui ne sont pas en vacances la première semaines d'aout ?

Merci beaucoup, pour vos futures réponse, je suis joignable par MP ou review.

Bisous

Enais

Scam, si tu lis cette annonce je te remercie pour ta review, et comme tu as repéré des fautes dans mon chapitre précédent, je me demandé si tu étais intéressé par cette annonce.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :**Moi bien sur !

**Béta :** Lexxie (que je remercie vraiment de m'avoir dépanné en me corrigeant, surtout que c'est un énorme travail)

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas à moi ! Tout à JKR sauf quelques personnages que vous reconnaitrez

**Rating :** M (ça n'a pas changé, même si c'est pas pour tout de suite.)

**Pairing :** HPDM et d'autres surprise !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour se mois de retard les choses se sont précipité je n'ai pas eu le temps que je voulais pour l'écrire. Mais j'ai écris un OS concours qui est publier si ça vous dit. Pour le suivant je le publierai pour le** 1 octobre**, j'avais envie de vous en livrer un mis septembre, mais je pense que se sera impossible parce que j'ai repris les cours. Mais bon on peut peu être espérer une surprise !

Je remercie toute celle qui ont répondu à ma demande de béta.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Scam :** Alors merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Sinon pour les fautes je suis vraiment désolé, je me fait corriger mais j'en fait beaucoup alors forcement il y en a toujours quelques unes qui passe entre les maille de ma correctrice. Sinon pile de me fécilite de publier régulièrement et voilà j'ai un mois de retard ! Je m'en excuse, mais les vacances sont toujours un bouleversement et donc j'ai manqué de temps. Mais je vais tout faire pour que sa ne se reproduise plus ! Alors j'espère que se nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bisous

**Amandine :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ensuite les réponses à tes nombreuses questions ne sont pas pour tout de suite, il faut bien que je garde un peu de suspense ! Sinon je suis heureuse que mon chapitre te plaise, et que tu te sois attaché ainsi à Ella ! Et bien sur que pour Draco Harry reste toujours le même, son ennemi ! Mais t'inquiète pas ça va changer ! Ensuite oui comme tu peux le constater j'ai trouvé une béta, mais merci quand même. Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Putain Potter ! Mais tu fais chier !

J'éclate de rire au coup de gueule de Blaise. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures, et je ne suis pas sur qu'un jour on arrive à s'entendre sur la dissertation !

-Draco avait raison, tu es insupportable quand tu as une idée en tête. Comme lui !

Mon rire s'arrête subitement dans ma gorge quand j'entends sa dernière réplique. Et c'est Zabini qui commence à rire. Je dois quand même avouer que j'ai été agréablement surpris par Blaise. Il n'est pas bête et méchant comme on peut le croire, comme je l'ai cru longtemps, et il a un humour mordant extraordinaire. Mais notre entente semble encore précaire.

-Taisez-vous ! Et assoyez-vous Monsieur Zabini ! Je ne tolère aucun bruit dans ma bibliothèque.

L'intervention de Mme Pince jette soudain un grand froid autour de la table et Blaise s'est assis tellement vite qu'il a failli louper sa chaise. Une fois la bibliothécaire retournée à son bureau, un rire m'échappe en revoyant la scène de Blaise qui a failli tomber de peur !

-Potter ça suffit, maintenant on finit cette putain de dissert qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

-Tu sais que tu dis vraiment beaucoup de gros mots ? Tu en dis presque un par phrase, c'est impressionnant !

-Mais je t'emmerde Potter, je t'emmerde.

Je ris de plus belle. Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir rire avec un Serpentard. J'ai encore du mal à rire alors ! Nous continuons tant bien que mal notre dissertation. Ce n'est quand fin de matinée que nous l'achevons.

-Bon Potter, je ne vais pas dire que c'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi, mais ce ne fût pas aussi terrible que je ne l'aurais pensé. Tu es un binôme pas trop mal ! Me dit Blaise très solennellement.

-C'est maintenant que je suis censé te remercier pour ces paroles ?

-Et bien si tu avais un peu d'éducation oui ! Mais j'accepte tes remerciements maladroits, je n'en attendais pas plus.

Et c'est avec son rire bruyant qu'il sort de la bibliothèque en me laissant là, seul. Je pars rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle pour manger. Eux aussi doivent avoir fini de travailler avec leurs binômes. Il n'est même pas encore midi, pourtant la plupart des élèves doivent être installés autour des quatre grandes tables. Cependant Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ici. Je m'installe à table pour les attendre. Ils ne devrait pas trop tarder, Ron a horreur d'être en retard pour le repas.

-Harry !

Ron se laisse tomber sur le banc à coté de moi sans la moindre délicatesse, quelques secondes après Hermione nous rejoint. Cette dernière regarde le rouquin d'un air navré.

-Harry ! Tu ne devineras jamais. J'ai passé une mâtinée atroce. J'ai rencontré la copie d'Hermione. Mais je te jure le même mais en masculin ! C'est affreux ! Nott est un cauchemar, je peux pas travailler avec lui ! Il est trop...arg...il y a même pas de mot !

J'hausse les sourcils, étonné de cette découverte. Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard tel que Nott puisse être un grand travailleur ?

-Mais non ma puce tu es très bien comme tu es ! Mais lui c'est différent, c'est pas toi ! Tu sais il est euh...sérieux ?

-Ron ! Tais toi, tu t'enfonces, le coupe sa copine.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Lui rétorque Ron avec un grand sourire.  
-Mais oui je le sais. Heureusement !

Leur léger désaccord me fait rire, je ne pourrais jamais les voir autrement qu'en train de se disputer c'est sûr. Ils ne seraient pas eux sans la maladresse légendaire de Ron et le sérieux inébranlable d'Hermione, c'est ça qui fait qu'ils se complètent si bien ! Le repas commence alors que nous continuons à débattre sur Théodore Nott et son perfectionnisme. Comme depuis ma première année à Poudlard, le repas est aussi l'heure du courrier, et aujourd'hui ça ne loupe pas j'ai encore plein de lettres de fans. Je n'en peux plus de recevoir autant de lettres, d'abord je ne peux pas toutes les lire, et puis je ne compte pas me marier avec une personne que je ne connais même pas ! Chacun de nous reçoit ça part de lettres, même les serpentards, mais eux n'ouvrent jamais les leurs depuis l'incident de Zabini qui s'est retrouvé avec le feu à ses vêtements en en ouvrant une.

-Harry on a reçudes lettres de Kingsley. Je trouvais bizarre que l'on en ait pas encore eu d'ailleurs mais je suppose qu'il a voulu nous laisser un peu de temps.

Je mets quelques minutes à extraire ma lettre de toute celles que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

Cher M Potter,

_L'ensemble du ministère et moi même sommes heureux de vous convier à la cérémonie de remise de médaille qui aura lieu le samedi 20 septembre à 19h dans la salle des fêtes du ministère. _

_Nous serions honorés que vous nous fassiez part de votre présence ainsi que de celle de votre amie en cette occasion. _

_Salutations Magiques _

M Le Ministre.

_PS :Harry je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de cérémonies, mais il serait très mal vu que tu ne viennes pas. Je ne t'oblige pas à rester jusqu'au bout, tu le sais, et puis j'aimerai pouvoir te parler en tête à tête. Nous n'en avons pas encore eu l'occasion depuis ta victoire. _

-Il faut absolument qu'on y aille, on ne peut pas refuser une invitation venant directement du Ministre, insiste Hermione. Mais j'aurai pensé qu'on nous demanderait de faire une sortie officielle plutôt !

-Je serai à cette cérémonie, mais je ne compte pas en faire d'autre. J'ai assez donné, rétorque-je.

Mes amis hochent la tête en signe d'assentiment à ce que je dis. Nous finissons notre repas tranquillement après avoir fait disparaître toutes les lettres dans le sac d'Hermione. Je note alors que Zabini mange avec Nott alors que Malefoy est aux abonnés absents. C'est étrange tous les weekends il disparaît, je me demande ce qu'il cache encore. Bien que maintenant je n'ai plus peur que ce soit un travail pour Voldemort, je suis sur que le blondiné prépare encore des mauvais coups contre nous.

En début d'après midi nous décidons d'aller nous installer dehors, sous l'arbre près du lac comme nous le faisons régulièrement en cette saison. Cet endroit me fait toujours penser à mes parents ainsi qu'à Sirius et Remus, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus près d'eux quand je suis installé à leur endroit fétiche. Ginny, Luna et Neville viennent nous rejoindre suivis de peu par Dean et Seamus. Nous passons un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, comme nous le faisions avant tout ça, les circonstances ont fait qu'on avait perdu cette habitude que nous sommes heureux de retrouver. Cependant Ginny m'observe à la dérobée depuis un moment. Je sais bien qu'il va falloir que l'on parle tous les deux et que cela fait trois mois que je laisse trainer les choses, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discutions. Elle semble s'apercevoir de mon agitation car encore une fois c'est elle qui prend les devants.

-Harry tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

-J'arrive, lui répondis-je en me levant.

Nous commençons à marcher autour du lac en tête à tête. Aucun de nous ne parle, j'attends qu'elle continue sur sa lancée et qu'elle prenne les choses en mains comme toujours.

-Tu te souviens de notre discution avant tout ça ? Me demande-t-elle. Tu sais juste après l'enterrement.

-Oui, oui bien sur que je m'en souviens.

-Alors tu vois maintenant ça y est tu l'as tué...Alors je me disais que...enfin que tu reviendrais me chercher...mais tu n'es jamais venu...pour moi.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, je regarde mes mains qui torture ma chemise. Je ne sais pas si les boutons vont encore résister longtemps à ce traitement ! Quoi lui dire ? Non je ne suis pas allé la retrouver après la bataille, j'avais trop de choses à faire, trop de choses à reconsidérer. A un moment de ma vie, je ne sais pas trop lequel, je pense que j'ai perdu tout espoir de survivre à la guerre et quand Voldemort est enfin mort je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai perdu le seul but de ma vie quand j'ai enfin tué le Lord Noir. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? J'ai repris mes études parce que c'est la seule chose envisageable pour moi, mais ensuite ? Est ce que je veux toujours devenir Auror ? Est ce que je veux toujours être avec Ginny ? Je n'ai aucune réponse à toutes ces questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Tout ce que je sais c'est que maintenant je dois ajouter Teddy à l'équation de ma vie.

-Harry ? Parle moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment ?

-Euh...enfin...je...je sais pas...voyant mon trouble la rouquine enchaîne.

-Tu sais avant tout je suis ton amie, tu peux me parler. J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses ces derniers moi, au faut que tu aies gagné, à nous, à moi et surtout à toi. Alors ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire, j'ai peut-être tiré des conclusions un peu hâtives. Je pense qu'avant d'avoir tué Voldemort tu ne pensais pas vivre, tu n'avais pas pris en considération l'après guerre, tu n'as donc jamais pensé revenir vers moi.

-Non ! Je…

-Non, écoute moi après tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je disais donc que tu pensais mourir, tu ne t'es jamais projeté dans le futur, dans la paix avec moi ou même seul. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes vraiment, je ne le crois pas. Mais surtout pour le moment il faut que tu saches qui tu es et qui tu veux devenir à part Harry Potter le sauveur.

Elle fait une pause dans sa tirade, je n'ose plus l'interrompre et réfléchis à ce qu'elle dit. Est ce que vraiment elle me comprend aussi bien. Est ce qu'elle a vu plus loin que moi sur moi-même ?

-Harry je pense que tu le sais, mais pour moi sortir avec toi était vraiment un rêve de toute petite. Tu as toujours été mon premier amour. Mais maintenant avec du recul je me demande si tu ne dois pas juste rester cet amour de jeunesse. J'ai adoré être avec toi, vraiment c'était fabuleux, mais c'est comme si tout ceci s'est passé dans une autre dimension. Avant que la vie nous rattrape. Alors je pense qu'il serait mieux que l'on redevienne amis, je ne veux plus que tu m'évites comme tu l'as fait depuis que l'on est à Poudlard.

J'ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois à la fin de sa tirade. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Peut être qu'elle voit trop clair en moi, peut être qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle doit avoir raison sur un point, il faut avant tout que je sache qui je suis et qui je veux être. Et pour ça je n'ai pas besoin d'une copine mais d'une amie.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny...

-Alors c'est vrai ? J'ai raison, on n'est pas vraiment fait pour être ensemble.

-Non ! Enfin...je sais pas. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, avant de pouvoir m'occuper d'une relation. Il s'est passé trop de choses dans ma vie, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je t'ai expliqué que je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il se passe. Et puis je pense que doucement moi aussi j'ai tourné la page sans m'en apercevoir. Quand Voldemort est mort c'est comme si un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à nous. Comme si on pouvait tout recommencer à zéro. Alors je suis d'accord pour rester ton amie et saches que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Je serai toujours libre pour t'écouter et t'aider. C'est drôle de dire ça mais dans un sens tu es un peu mon frère.

-Merci.

Nous continuons à faire le tour du lac, en parlant peu. Nous nous contentons de faire quelques commentaire sur le temps, le paysage, le lac... Ici rien n'a changé la forêt interdite paraît toujours aussi sombre et effrayante, sur le lac des remous se forment sans raison apparente ce qui nous rappelle la multitude de vie qui y habite. Un courant d'air nous fait frissonner, Ginny serre ses bras autour de son torse, elle n'a pas sa cape. J'écarte un peu la mienne et pose mon bras sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de se réchauffer. Elle me remercie d'un sourire et viens se blottir un peu plus contre mon torse. Se geste est maintenant chargé d'aucune ambiguïté, nous sommes seulement deux amis qui cherchent un peu de chaleur dans cette fin d'après midi. Au bout d'un moment nous faisons demi tour pour rejoindre les autres qui sont toujours assis au bord du lac, à nous attendre. Quand ils nous voient revenir blottis l'un contre l'autre, nos amis sourient. Arrivée à leur niveau Ginny se dépêche d'éclaircir les choses pour eux. Je m'inquiète un peu de l'attitude que Ron va avoir, il a mis du temps à se faire à l'idée que je sorte avec sa soeur, alors maintenant que c'est terminé que va-t-il penser ?

-Harry et moi on n'est plus ensemble. C'est définitif, lâche Ginny sans autre forme de procès.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais vous...

-Enfin...ça va ?

-On a discuté et c'est clair pour nous deux, on n'est pas fait pour être un couple. Alors on est amis point barre, tranche ma rouquine toujours blottie contre moi.

J'acquiesce seulement à cette affirmation, nos amis ont l'air stupéfait à cette nouvelle sauf Hermione bien sûr qui comme à son habitude devait le savoir bien avant nous. L'après midi est bien avancé, il se fait tard nous décidons donc de rentrer nous mettre au chaud un moment dans notre salle commune avant le repas. En ces soirées de septembre le temps se rafraichis. Nous montons les marches d'entrée du château quand un petit chaton noir taché de blanc en sort. Ginny se baisse pour l'attraper et elle commence à s'extasier dessus avec Hermione et Seamus.

-Regarde qu'il est mignon...

-Il a une petite bouille craquante et ses oreilles sont immenses.

-Harold ! Merde mais où il est ce putain de chat ? Harold ! Je peux pas déjà le perdre, je viens juste de l'avoir.

Nous redressons tous la tête pour voir Draco Malefoy sortir du château d'un pas furieux en pestant contre ce qu'il cherche et qui est en l'occurrence le chaton que nous venons de trouver. Le blond s'arrête d'un coup quand il s'aperçoit que nous nous tenons tous face à lui en l'observant. Ces yeux nous parcourent tous rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur le chaton. Sans attendre il plonge sur Ginny et lui arrache l'animal des bras.

-Il est à moi ! Vous vous croyez où ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre ! Eructe le Serpentard.

-Mais ça va pas dans ta tête Malefoy ! Elle vient juste de ramasser un chaton perdu, elle n'allait pas l'enlever, s'énerve Ron.

-Oh toi la belette ça va ! Je t'ai pas sonné. Et c'est mon chat alors je ne veux pas que des gens comme vous le touchent !

-Des gens comme nous ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Qu'on n'est pas assez bien ? Comment tu peux encore dire ce genre de chose après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après qu'Harry vous ait sauvé ta mère et toi d'Azkabban, continue Ron.

-Mais je lui ai rien demandé moi ! Il l'a fait parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher !

-Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur alors. Peut-être que je devrais aller dire deux mots au ministre pour arranger ça, enchaine-je.

-Si tu crois que je vais te supplier Potter, tu rêves. Je n'ai rien demandé de ce qu'il s'est passé et tu dois le savoir mieux que personne. Et je t'ai encore moins demander de me sauver !

En disant cela Malefoy s'est approché de moi, il est à quelques centimètres de mon visage quand il termine sa phrase presque dans un murmure. Je peux sentir son souffle un peu trop rapide sur mon visage. Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite quand je croise ses yeux emplis de colère qui me fixent et me défient. Je résiste comme je peux à l'envie de le frapper ou de lui jeter un sort. La journée s'est bien passée jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pas envie de devoir encore une fois faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Mais le Serpentard ne voit pas les choses de la même façon quand il se penche à mon oreille.

-Alors...Potter...On ne dit rien ? On a perdu sa langue ? Ou peut être que tu veux faire bonne figure face à la belette femelle, souffle-t-il.

Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer le rictus qui orne ses lèvres quand il me parle. Mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de réagir, alors je rétorque à mon tour.

-Tu sais Malefoy, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi. J'ai juste à demander pour que tu sois enfermé ou même...que tu deviennes mon esclave. Alors si j'étais toi je ne me pavanerais pas comme ça.

-Mmmh Potter. Aurais tu un esprit si tordu et machiavélique. Ça ne te suffit pas d'être un tueur, maintenant tu veux aussi torturer les gens ? Fais attention... Tu vas devenir comme notre ami commun !

La dernière remarque est de trop, je ne tiens plus compte de toute mes bonnes révolutions, ni du fait qu'il tienne toujours un chaton dans ses bras. Ma main par seule, je le frappe de toute mes forces dans l'estomac. La douleur le fait se plier en deux, ses bras se croisent sur son ventre alors que le chaton tombe au sol.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Malefoy, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Le blond se contente de rire en se redressant difficilement.

-Potter je te connais mieux que personne. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que je dis est vrai. Tu peux refuser de me croire, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qui est vrai. Alors fai attention !

Sur ces mots il ramasse son petit animal et s'éloigne plus droit que jamais. Je contiens ma rage comme je peux pour ne pas le rattraper et lui jeter tous les sort que je connaisse. Mes amis ne parlent pas, personne ne fait de commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une fois que Malefoy a disparu nous reprenons notre route en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais cette fois aucun de nous ne parle. Une fois que nous sommes tous arrivés à destination et bien installés sur les fauteuils et canapés face à la cheminé, Hermione parle enfin.

-Harry tu n'aurais pas du le frapper !

-Mais Hermione il...j'essaie d'intervenir.

-Je veux rien savoir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais tu n'aurais pas du ! On le sait qu'il sait appuyer la où ça fait mal. Mais tu devrais en avoir l'habitude et ne plus te laisser atteindre, il n'attend que ça.

-Mais Herm...intervient mon meilleur ami.

-Non Ron ! Harry a eu tort !

-Mais c'est Malefoy !

-Ça suffit Ron ! Le fait que ce soit Malefoy n'excuse pas tout.

-Je sais Hermione, je suis désolé. J'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, il est trop...lui, m'excuse-je.

Le dimanche se termine un peu moins joyeusement qu'il avait commencé mais plus aucun autre accrochage n'est à signaler. Et c'est de bonne humeur que nous entamons cette nouvelle semaine.

OoO

Le lundi matin n'est pas facile, les débuts de semaines ne sont jamais facile. Se lever, finir les devoirs en retard, courir pour être à l'heure. Tout ça avec Hermione qui peste contre nous et notre éternel manque de sérieux. Nous finissons par arriver tant bien que mal en cours de potion au moment où la cloche retentit.

-Allez Allez on ne traine pas ! Asseyez vous, mais ne sortez pas vos affaires. Je vais faire les groupes, et à partir de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de l'année vous travaillerez par deux. Votre binôme ne changera pas comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Nous nous asseyons tous à nos places habituelles en redoutant le pire après les groupes qui ont été formés en DCFM.

-Bon alors je sais que les groupes devaient être tous de niveau équitable, mais je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait deux élèves qui ont un niveau nettement supérieur aux autres. J'ai donc pris la décision de les mettre ensemble pour ne pas les désavantager, mais ils devront aider les autres groupes en cas de besoins. Ce groupe est formé de Draco et Hermione. Ensuite, Ron avec Daphné, Seamus avec Théodore, Blaise et Harry...

Une fois que mon nom est cité je n'écoute plus les autres groupes et vais rejoindre Blaise à sa table au deuxième rang, derrière Hermione et Malefoy. Je suis plutôt content d'être avec lui, ça aurai pu être vraiment pire, comme pour Seamus ou ma meilleure amie, même Ron n'est pas gâté.

-Content de te retrouver Potter ! Et cette fois c'est toi qui va devoir m'écouter ! Me dit Zabini avec le sourire.

Nous commençons alors notre potion. Je lis les instructions et vais chercher les ingrédients, alors que Blaise installe le chaudron sur un feu doux. Nous découpons minutieusement les racines ainsi que les champignons et je mets le tout dans le chaudron sous l'oeil attentif de mon coéquipier. Le temps s'écoule lentement alors que notre potion prend forme. Régulièrement le binôme devant nous, c'est à dire Malefoy et Hermione, se dispute.

-Granger arrête ! Tu as failli tout faire rater avec ce jus, il n'est pas assez fluide.

-Non Malefoy ne mets pas ça maintenant, les racines sont après les 15 tours en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Cependant je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt pas mal pour deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture et surtout jamais aucun des deux n'admettras avoir tord.

-Potter arrête un peu de rêvasser concentre toi sur tes tours de cuillère, il ne faut surtout pas perdre le compte, m'interpelle Zabini.

-Quatorze et quinze ! Voilà tu peux ajouter ce que tu veux !

-Est ce que tu penses qu'ils vont sortir de ce cour tous les deux vivants ? M'interroge Blaise en regardant le fameux binôme de devant.

Je rigole à cette réflexion, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre oui tout de même, c'est vrai que de les mettre ensemble est un très gros risque. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pire que si c'est moi que l'on avait mis avec Malefoy.

-Ahhaaaah !

Les éclats de voix nous font tous nous tourner vers la paillasse de Seamus et Nott qui sont eux aussi au deuxième rang mais de l'autre coté de l'allée centrale. La scène à laquelle nous assistons nous laisse perplexe, Seamus est recouvert d'une substance bleue et de ses yeux hallucinés il regarde Théo qui se tient à la table pour ne pas tomber tellement il rit. En entendant d'autres rires s'élever dans la classe et je finis par rejoindre l'hilarité générale moi aussi accompagné par Seamus. Ce dernier s'effondre sur son tabouret tellement ses spasmes sont forts. Le professeur Greentey essaie de se calmer afin de ramener l'ordre dans sa classe, mais nous voyons tous que lui non plus n'en mène pas bien large face à cette scène. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle pour retrouver mon sérieux, mais cela s'avère être un cuisant échec à chaque fois, puisque Seamus est toujours couvert de cette substance bleue et ne tient plus debout tellement il rit. C'est Hermione la première qui réussit à se reprendre et lance un sort de nettoyage sur Seamus ce qui permet à beaucoup d'élèves de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment il a pu se retrouver couvert de substance bleue, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que maintenant Théodore et Seamus on l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Ils se tiennent l'un à l'autre pour tenir debout alors qu'ils sont toujours incapable de reprendre leur souffle, dès que leurs regards se croisent ils sont repartis pour une nouvelle salve de rire.

Après cet incident nous reprenons le plus sérieusement possible notre potion, heureusement ce moment d'inattention ne lui a pas été fatal. Le cours est ponctué par des rires et exclamations provenant de la table de Nott et Seamus. La bonne humeur qu'ils dégagent est assez surprenante pour un groupe Gryffondor /Serpentard, mais personne ne fait de réflexion à ce sujet. Cette ambiance semble même être plutôt contagieuse, car Blaise se contente de me dire quoi faire en sortant parfois quelques vannes pas bien méchantes. Devant nous, à la table d'Hermione et Malefoy par contre l'ambiance à toujours l'air tendu, ils n'en sont pas encore aux insultes, mais on sent bien que si le cours se prolonge trop il va y avoir un carnage.

Nous achevons enfin notre potion alors que la sonnerie se fait entendre. Je me dépêche de mettre quelques gouttes de préparation dans un flacon que le prof ramasse et rejoins Ron et Hermione qui ont tant bien que mal survécu à ce cours en binôme avec des Serpentards. Alors que nous sortons de la classe Seamus parle toujours avec Nott, ils font le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle ensemble en parlant avec animation. Leur conversation à l'air passionnante car régulièrement l'un ou l'autre rigole et ils se bousculent comme le feraient deux amis de longue date. Tout ceci est assez surprenant, je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu ce Serpentard rire, et même si Seamus fait toujours des blagues ce n'est pas non plus son genre de rire avec n'importe qui. Alors les voir tous les deux ensemble visiblement en train de s'amuser est perturbant. A coté de moi Ron les fusille du regard en émettant des remarques désobligeantes à leur encontre. Les deux complices se séparent enfin quand nous entrons dans la salle de repas, sous l'oeil attentif de ceux qui s'y trouvent déjà. Nous nous asseyons comme habituellement à la table des Gryffondors.

-Seam' mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Demande Dean, je t'attendais moi !

-Râle pas Dean ! J'étais avec Théo...commence Seamus.

-Ça y est c'est déjà « Théo », s'indigne son meilleur ami.

-Oui, il est super sympa en fait ! Continue le blond. Je suis sur que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui, il adore le même groupe de musique Moldu que toi Dean. Tu sais celui dont tu me parlais dans le Poudlard express'. Oh et Harry je crois que Blaise t'aime bien en fin de compte, enfin c'est ce que Théo m'a dit, que tu étais plutôt marrant au final !

-Seamus ! Tu ne peux pas pactiser comme ça avec Nott ! Tu oublies déjà tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclame Ron. N'oublies pas que c'est un Serpentard, s'il est gentil avec toi c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Je dois le supporter en DCFM et il est vraiment insupportable, je te jure que c'est un type affreux.

-Ron...tu n'as toujours rien appris ou quoi ? Il ne faut pas rester sur des préjugés, il te faut quoi de plus qu'une guerre pour que tu t'en rendes compte ?

-Mais Mione ce sont des Serpentards !

-Ron arrête, je finis par intervenir voyant la crise arriver et le visage de Seamus se décomposer. Tu t'enfonces et puis tu sais bien qu'elle a raison il y a certains Serpentards qui doivent être bien, même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Le blond qui était jusqu'alors joyeux affiche une mine contrite même s'il essaie d'esquisser un sourire dans ma direction. Nous mangeons tous en silence, aucun de nous n'ose parler de peur d'envenimer un peu plus la situation.

OoO

Les jours s'écoulent lentement, la semaine passe sans grande surprise. La vie a repris son cours dans le château alors que l'automne approche. Il n'est pas rare de croiser Seamus et Théodore rigolant à l'angle d'un couloir, bien que beaucoup de monde les regarde d'un oeil désapprobateur ils persistent à devenir amis. Certain se réjouissent de cette amitié, comme Hermione qui y voit un rapprochement inter maisons. D'autres comme Ron en déduisent plutôt une trahison à la mémoire des morts à la guerre. Moi je ne sais pas trop où je me situe par rapport à eux, ça fait seulement une semaine que je travaille régulièrement avec Blaise et je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'une grande amitié est née, mais nous avons établi une entente cordiale qui nous permet de rire ensemble.

La semaine se termine enfin, et le froid commence à se faire sentir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas encore le froid mordant de l'hiver, mais après cette longue période de beau temps, il est dur de se réadapter au vent qui amène cette ambiance humide.

Je m'installe dans notre salle commune près de la cheminée en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ron est assis sur le canapé rouge cabossé, il est appuyé contre l'accoudoir alors qu'Hermione est installée entre ses cuisses, ses jambes prenant le reste de place sur le sofa. Je m'installe face à eux sur l'horrible fauteuil jaune sale, qui est pourtant si moelleux. La lueur des flammes donne un aspect particulièrement chaleureux à la scène et la chaleur qui se dégage de l'âtre pour venir réchauffer nos corps nous laisse une sensation de bien être. Je pourrai rester des heures ici sans bouger.

-Samedi dernier je suis allé voir Teddy et j'ai rencontré Elladora, la petite fille que garde Andromeda. Elle est vraiment adorable, mais quel phénomène quand même. Elle m'a expliqué une bonne partie de l'après midi qu'elle allait partir acheter un chat. Et elle m'a raconté en détails toute la vie de Teddy, maintenant je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu nous en avais parlé, dit Hermione. Et est ce que tu sais enfin de qui elle est la fille alors ?  
-Non toujours pas, Andromeda ne veux toujours pas me le dire, apparemment ce serait pour des raisons de sécurité, elle ne veut pas mettre en danger la petite ni ses parents. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait des parents alors qu'elle n'est jamais avec eux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas te le dire à toi, franchement si il y a bien quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance c'est bien toi non, s'indigne Ron.

-Ron arrête avec ça, ils ne peuvent pas tout lui dire sous prétexte que c'est lui qui nous a débarrassé de Voldemort. Mais moi ce que je trouve étrange, c'est pourquoi est ce que c'est Andromeda qui la garde ? Elle n'a pas déjà assez de travail avec Teddy ?

J'arrête de les écouter les laissant à leur dispute alors que je les observe. Cela m'étonnera toujours de les voir se disputer alors qu'ils sont tendrement enlacés et que régulièrement leurs lèvres se rejoignent. C'est surement leur façon de ne pas entrer dans une routine ou peut-être qu'ils se donnent juste de nouvelles raisons pour mieux se réconcilier, je ne le sais pas et je ne tiens pas à le savoir... Mais il est indéniable qu'ils forment un couple remarquablement bien assorti en dépit de leurs différences flagrantes.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillent toujours et que je les contemple, Ginny s'approche de moi et sans se soucier de mon avis elle arrange mes jambes plus proches l'une de l'autre et écarte mes bras pour s'installer sur mes genoux.

-Euh...Ginny ?

-Oui oui je sais on n'est plus ensemble, me répond-elle. Mais j'avais envie d'un câlin et je n'ai personne en ce moment, donc je viens gentiment voir mon ex qui est accessoirement un de mes meilleurs amis.

Je ne réponds rien à cette drôle de requête et la laisse finir de s'installer confortablement. Ron nous observe d'un oeil suspect, j'hausse les épaules en espérant qu'il comprenne que je suis aussi étonné que lui du comportement de sa soeur. Cependant mon geste perd toute sa crédibilité quand Ginny, blottie contre mon torse la tête enfouie dans mon cou, pousse un soupir de bien être. Ron n'a pas le temps de me foudroyer du regard bien longtemps, puisque Dean, Seamus et Neville font leur entrée et viennent nous rejoindre. Ce dernier s'installe sur le dernier fauteuil libre près de la cheminée, Hermione replit ses jambes pour permettre à Dean de partager leur canapé, et Seamus s'assoit sur le gros tapis au sol, et se sert des jambes de son meilleur ami comme dossier.

-Alors Harry ? Ginny a réussi à te remettre le grappin dessus, rigole Seamus.

-Mais non ! C'est elle qui...euh...

-Non je ne suis pas avec lui, je le garde juste comme oreiller, je vous le conseille d'ailleurs il est très confortable ! S'amuse Ginny.

Ron grogne à la réponse de la rouquine. Je sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas penser à ce que j'ai pu faire avec sa soeur quand nous étions encore ensemble.

-Ron arrête ça, ils sont bien assez grand tous les deux pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, lâche Hermione. Et de toutes façons on sait tous qu'Harry est très doué pour réconforter les gens. Tu crois peut être que je me suis jamais réfugiée dans ses bras.

-Tu...vous...toi et...bégaie le rouquin.

-Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin...Il est comme mon frère, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, répond Hermione outrée.

Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire au quiproquo qui vient d'avoir lieu. Comment d'une discution tout à fait anodine ils en sont arrivés à une liaison supposée entre Hermione et moi, alors que toute personne sensée sait bien que c'est impossible. Ce serait comme si Ron sortait avec Ginny...eurk...je ne préfère pas y penser !

Le calme revient dans notre groupe, au fur à mesure que l'heure avance la salle commune se vide, pour bientôt nous laisser seuls tous les sept. Nous observons les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre en silence.

-Est ce que vous m'en voulez ?

Nous regardons tous Seamus qui vient de poser la question, aucun de nous ne semble avoir compris de quoi il parle. Pourquoi est ce que nous lui en voudrions ?

-Est ce que vous m'en voulez d'être ami avec Théo ? D'être ami avec un Serpentard ? Redemande-t-il.

-Oh ! Non bien sûr que non, s'empresse de répondre Hermione.

J'hoche la tête pour lui montre que je suis du même avis que Mione. Je vois que Neville et Ginny ont la même réaction que moi. Par contre Dean et Ron semblent tous les deux hésiter.

-Je t'en veux pas vraiment, mais fais attention je suis sûr qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup ! Moi je ne leur ferais pas confiance à ces serpents, s'enflamme Ron.

Mais mon meilleur ami arrête vite son discours sur la méchanceté des verts et argents quand il intercepte le regard venimeux de sa copine. Seam' ne semble pas se formaliser de ce que vient de dire Ron, il est concentré sur Dean qui a la tête baissée et ne répond toujours pas à la question.

-Dean ?

-Seam'...je...je sais pas. Je m'en fou que ce soit un Serpentard, mais depuis que tu traînes avec lui, tu ne me parle plus, tu es tout le temps avec lui, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.

-Oh ! J'avais pas vu ça comme ça, réfléchit Seamus. Mais tu sais tu peux rester avec nous, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez super bien avec Théo et puis tu restes mon meilleur ami quand même, mais j'ai parfois envie de me faire d'autres amis...

Dean ne répond rien, mais pose sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, appuyé contre son mollet.

-Tu verras Théo est vraiment un mec bien, il aime beaucoup la musique moldue il connait tout un tas de choses, il est vraiment très intelligent et puis il...

-Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire son éloge toute la soirée ! Râle Ron. Et puis en plus beaucoup de rumeurs disent qu'il est homo, je suis sûr qu'il veut sortir avec toi c'est pour ça qu'il est si « gentil » quand tu es là. Parce que quand je travaille avec lui, il n'est pas du tout le mec que tu décris.

-Je le sais, se contente de répondre le blond et il ajoute après un temps de pause. Je suis gay aussi...

Personne ne dit rien, nous essayons de deviner si c'est encore une blague qu'il est en train de nous faire, mais vu l'air sérieux qu'il a le doute n'est pas permis.

-J'en étais sûre ! Je m'en suis toujours doutée ! S'exclame Ginny en bondissant de mes genoux.

Seamus louche sur le doigt que pointe la rousse sur lui, la scène à l'air figé après un tel débordement d'énergie.

-Oh ! Mais ça me gène pas du tout tu sais. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un ami homo, à ce qu'il parait se sont les meilleurs amis des filles, enchaîne Ginny. D'ailleurs Harry, tu ne veux pas être gay ? Tu serais formidable comme ami !

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme devant le surréalisme de la situation. Seamus vient de nous faire son coming out et tout ce que Ginny trouve à faire c'est me proposer d'être gay moi aussi ?

-Euh...non Ginny, je pense que je vais rester aux filles quand même. Mais euh...Seam' c'est pas grave tu sais...enfin je m'en fous...enfin non mais euh...mes yeux cherchent Hermione pour qu'elle me vienne en aide.  
-Seamus pour nous ça n'a aucune importance que tu sois gay tu sais, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu le souhaite tant que tu es heureux.

-Ouais ! Mais si jamais on te fait du mal c'est à nous qu'il va avoir à faire !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Ron, sa phrase a l'air totalement déplacé au vu de ce qu'il vient de dire sur Nott.

-Ben quoi ? Je vais pas en faire un fromage, je m'en fou qu'il soit gay, Charlie l'est aussi.

-Charlie ? Mais pourquoi est ce que je suis toujours la dernière au courant dans cette famille ? Tu aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt quand même ? S'énerve Ginny.

Nous nous regardons tous incrédules, la situation au départ sérieuse est vraiment devenue très cocasse. Un rire général nous emporte alors que Dean répond à Seamus qu'il peut être homo tant que ce n'est pas de lui qu'il est amoureux.

La soirée se termine sur cette touche joyeuse. Nous rejoignons tous nos couchages, alors que dans l'âtre les dernières flammes disparaissent pour laisser place à des braises rougeoyantes. Alors que je monte les escaliers en direction du dortoir je passe devant une fenêtre, dehors la nuit est noire, je m'arrête quelques secondes pour la regarder. Mes yeux s'attardent sur le lac la lune aussi mince soit-elle s'y reflète, cette vue si belle m'apaise. Je me sens si petit, si insignifiant par rapport à la grandeur de la nature que je peux aller me coucher en paix.

OoO

-Harry dépêches toi !

-Ron c'est à moi !

-Harry ! Habille toi ! Ron lâche ça !

-Putain Dean, t'assois pas sur mes affaires.

-Aaaah ! Non je viens de tâcher ma chemise !

-Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à être prêts à temps ?

Hermione et Neville tout deux totalement vêtus avec élégance sont appuyés contre la porte du dortoir. Ils sont les deux témoins de cet indescriptible KO. Les vêtements de chacun recouvrent la chambre du sol au plafond. Ici un pantalon pend au montant d'un lit, là-bas une chemise sert de paillasson à la salle de bain, encore ailleurs une veste se balance dans le vide, accrochée à un lustre. Au milieu de tout cela quatre garçons vont et viennent frénétiquement, si le tout n'avait pas été si désordonné on aurai pu croire à une danse. Au milieu de la pièce, tenant mon pantalon à deux mains je saute sur place pour essayer de garder un semblant d'équilibre, une de mes jambes est dans le pantalon, l'autre et coincée à mi hauteur, impossible de la rentrer jusqu'au bout.

-Hermione...

Ma voix est tellement désespérée quand je prononce son nom qu'elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire, même si celui-ci semble moqueur. D'une main experte elle attrape la jambe de mon pantalon et s'arrange pour que la mienne passe à travers toute seule. La surprise de ce brusque changement de situation me fait perdre l'équilibre, je dois me rattraper à elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle me sourit et finit de fermer ma chemise comme l'aurait fait une mère alors que je boucle ma ceinture. Une fois qu'elle en a fini avec moi, Hermione part aider Ron à faire son noeud papillon. La bataille paraît bientôt gagnée quand j'aide Seamus à enfiler sa robe alors qu'il remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Une fois tout le monde habillé nous passons tous une dernière fois devant le miroir pour fignoler les derniers détails de notre apparence. Pour une fois je me trouve pas trop mal habillé, mais pour mes cheveux il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ils ne veulent pas rester en ordre.

-Bon c'est bon les garçons vous pouvez descendre vous êtes présentables, déclare Hermione telle une maitresse de cérémonie.

Comme pour un cortège nous descendons les escaliers à la suite de ma meilleure amie. Une fois en bas des marches je prends le temps de la détailler, elle porte une splendide robe rouge qui qui lui tombe jusqu'aux pieds et ses cheveux sont lissés avec soin. La robe bustier met en valeur sa poitrine que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment remarqué et une traine légère donne l'impression qu'elle s'envole à chaque pas. Puis je m'attarde sur mes camarade masculin, ils portent tous les quatre la même robe de cérémonie noire que moi, avec une chemise blanche agrémentée d'un noeud papillon et un pantalon à pince. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Ginny pour pouvoir rejoindre le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, le professeur Mac Gonagall afin de nous rendre au ministère.

La retardataire fait enfin son entrée, le silence qu'elle provoque en faisant cela compense toute l'attente. Elle porte une robe violette lui arrivant aux genoux tout à fait en accord avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Ces derniers sont noués en un savant chignon, le décolleté plongeant met en avant sa poitrine que je ne savais pas aussi sulfureuse et le trait noir qui souligne ses yeux si bleus achève de lui donner une part de mystère. Je crois que ce soir je pourrai presque regretter de ne plus sortir avec elle, elle va faire tourner bien des têtes au grand dam de Ron, à n'en pas douter.

-Waouh ! Ginny tu es...à tomber ! S'exclame Dean des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Merci, mais ce soir je suis une dernière fois la cavalière d'Harry ! Rigole-t-elle. On ne tient pas à passer la soirée entourés de journalistes en mal de potins.

Sur ce elle me tend le bras et nous sortons tous de la salle commune. Nous traversons le château sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour du dernier couloir, avant le bureau de la directrice nous tombions sur les Serpentards, comme à chaque fois que ce n'est pas le moment.

-Ben dit donc Seam'... tu es bien classe ce soir ! S'enthousiasme Nott, coupant court à toute dispute.

Ce dernier se rapproche de notre blond et lui redresse le noeud papillon, aucune remarque n'est faite, mais les regards indiquent bien que personne n'a manqué ce geste discret.

-Où est ce que vous allez comme ça ? On ne nous aurait pas averti qu'il y a un bal ce soir ? Demande Zabini.

-Nous avons rendez-vous au ministère, alors si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer, nous n'aimerions pas être en retard.

Quand Ginny a parlé tout les regards ont convergé vers elle, et aucun des trois Serpentards qui nous font face ne songe à nous arrêter quand nous passons devant eux, tellement ils sont concentrés sur le décolleté de celle-ci. Hermione est cependant obligée d'entrainer fermement Ron avec elle, car il donne l'impression de vouloir régler leur compte aux compères pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur son unique soeur.

-Ginny, comment tu peux sortir comme ça ! Tu as vu comment ils t'ont regardé ?

-Ron arrête un peu, je ne suis plus une petite fille, et puis c'est bien pratique ils n'ont pas cherché les ennuis.

-Normal, ils étaient trop occupés... rigole Dean.

Les rires qui ont suivi cette remarque sont vite stoppés par le regard noir de Ron et le soupir de Ginny. Cette soirée va être animée avec ces deux là. Nous finissons notre parcours jusqu'au ministère sans encombre, comme prévu Mac Gonagall nous laisse emprunter son réseau de cheminette qui est le seul ouvert de Poudlard. Luna nous attendait dans le bureau de la directrice depuis déjà un moment apparemment et comme à l'accoutumée elle est vêtue d'une robe qui ne passe pas inaperçue. Sa tenue entièrement vert pomme est recouverte de volants de toutes les couleurs qui donne un aspect vaporeux à sa robe, et accentuent son air lunatique. Ses longs cheveux blonds, toujours aussi emmêlés laissent entrevoir ses éternelles boucles d'oreille radis.

Une fois dans le Hall du ministère nous sommes assaillis par une nuée de journalistes. Sans que nous ayons le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit nous sommes entrainés par des employés en direction des ascenseurs. Les journalistes autour de nous forment une vague bruyante, leurs questions tellement nombreuse sont incompréhensibles, leurs voix sont recouvertes par le froissement des parchemins, le crissement des plumes et surtout par le crépitement des appareils photo. Les flashs incessants sont éblouissants. Au bout d'une attente qui semble interminable l'ascenseur arrive et nous sommes engouffrés prestement dans la cabine. Quand les portes se referment un soupir se fait entendre de chacun de nous et nous nous empressons de vérifier que nous sommes entiers et surtout qu'il ne manque personne.

Le court moment dans l'ascenseur fut surement le seul moment de calme de la soirée, car dès que les portes se sont ouvertes on me tira me poussa, je fût passé de mains en mains. On me présente à un nombre inconsidéré de personnes. Je me contente de hocher la tête faire quelques sourires et serrer des mains, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible me fait virevolter dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Je tente quelques échappées vers le buffet où j'espère y trouver mes amis mais je suis à chaque fois immédiatement intercepté par de nouvelles têtes.

-Ah Monsieur Potter je vous cherchais.

Je me retourne vers mon sauveur qui n'est autre que Kingsley, ce dernier m'entraine à sa suite derrière une tapisserie pour passer par une porte dérobée qui donne sur un petit bureau. Comme pour la plupart des bureaux du ministère celui-ci est muni d'une fenêtre artificielle qui nous donne l'impression d'être au milieu de la journée, alors que nous sommes la nuit et sous terre.

-Monsieur Potter, comme je vous l'ai indiqué dans la lettre je voulais vous parler de choses un peu plus privées avant la remise des médailles.

-Kingsley, s'il vous plait appelez moi Harry. Et je suis tout disposé à vous écouter si ça peut m'éviter de me faire dévorer pour tous ces fous.

A ma remarque le Ministre rigole et se détend. Nous nous installons tous deux dans les fauteuils de part et d'autre du bureau, pour pouvoir discuter plus à l'aise.

-Harry, maintenant que la guerre est finie j'aimerai en connaître tous les détails. Je sais que Dumbledore nous cachait beaucoup de choses à tous, et j'essaie de relier les morceaux entre eux pour réparer le plus possible d'erreurs et surtout empêcher qu'elles ne se reproduisent.

-Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne peuvent être dites. Certaines doivent rester cachées pour qu'elles ne se reproduisent plus.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, tout le monde n'a pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette guerre. Beaucoup trop d'évènements terribles ont eu lieu, mais j'essaye de développer un programme d'aide aux victimes, et il est dur de mesurer l'ampleur de la situation si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains, insiste le ministre de la magie.

-Il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas être révélées, nous sommes trois encore en vie à savoir certains secrets et il est préférable que cela reste ainsi. Par contre si vous voulez vraiment aider les victimes, je suis sûr qu'Hermione sera en mesure de vous faire un compte rendu détaillé de toutes les choses à faire Et j'aimerai aussi que Sirius soit réhabilité, ce qui n'a jamais été fait.

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour tout ceci, mais je ne te promets rien.

Je soupire devant ce manque d'entrain de la part de Kingsley. Je sais bien qu'il est devenu Ministre de la Magie, mais lui aussi faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et il connaissait Sirius alors je ne comprends pas ce revirement de situation.

-Sinon mon garçon, est ce que tu as déjà envisagé ta future carrière d'auror ? Enchaine Kingsley. Parce que tu sais je serai ravi de te faire intégrer le département de défense en parallèle à ta poursuite d'étude.

-Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment je me consacre à avoir mes Aspics, et retrouver une vie normale, donc je ne sais pas où j'en suis de tout ça, lui je lui réponds honnêtement.

-Bon et bien tu sais que tu peux venir me parler quand tu le souhaites si tu changes d'avis pour quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce nous nous levons tous les deux, et après une dernière poignée de mains nous retournons ensemble dans la salle où se déroulent les festivités. Je recommence à passer de personne en personne, alors que sur l'estrade une sorcière dans une robe qui ne cache pas beaucoup de son corps, annonce le début de la remise des médailles. Je n'écoute pas les multiples discours des différents dirigeants, me contentant d'appréhender l'instant où ce sera mon tour de monter sur scène. Quand mon nom est finalement prononcé, après celui de tous mes amis je ferme les yeux espérant disparaître.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de se nouveau chapitre ?

Bisous  
Enais


End file.
